Mi querido Secuestrador
by Luciacgca
Summary: Adaptación. Rachel Berry es una adolescente normal. Conoce a Finn Hudson en unas vacaciones y ambos se hacen buenos amigos. Pero ambos se separan, aunque el destino vuelve a unirlos. ¿Qué pasara cuando Finn descubra que los que asesinaron sus padres tienen una relación con Rachel? Finn querra venganza… Pero podrá el amor superar a la venganza? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo tome los nombres_

* * *

Chapter 1

—¡Ya apúrate! ¿Tanto demoras en el baño? ¡Se supone que queremos llegar HOY! —me apuraba irritado.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —salí del baño aún colocándome el pantalón a brincos.

—¡Hasta que saliste! —me regañó con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, mas no le hice caso.

Terminé de vestirme y subimos nuestras cosas y bolsos al auto, él se subió en el asiento del piloto y yo en el copiloto, luego colocó en marcha el auto.  
¡Rayos, no traje mi chaqueta!

—¡Espera! —dije antes de que acelerara.

—¿¡Ahora qué!? —preguntó irritado golpeando el volante con las manos.

—Olvidé mi chaqueta, ya vengo —dije abriendo la puerta, pero me tomó el brazo.

—¿Eres idiota desde nacimiento o es sólo por hoy? —lo miré confundido—, ¡la tienes puesta! —me replicó con tono de obviedad, me sonrojé y cerré la puerta.

—S-Si… era una broma, ya lo sabía —reí, aunque no, no lo sabía…

—Claro… como sea —puso en marcha el auto y partimos. Llegamos al aeropuerto y bajamos todos nuestros bolsos, para abordar el avión, así lo hicimos, quedando yo al lado de la ventana y en medio de mí y otro caballero, Sam.

Con quien conversaba —a gritos—, era Sam, mi primo de diecisiete años. Que, aunque es dos años menor que yo, es mi mejor amigo.

Mi nombre es Finn Hudson, Sam es de apellido Evans, nuestras madres son hermanas. Yo tengo diecinueve, pero Sam dice que a veces parezco de diez, cuando me pongo a jugar con su hermano menor, Stevie, de exactamente diez años.

Vamos rumbo a Cancún, México, para tomarnos unas vacaciones, mejor dicho, para que yo tome unas vacaciones… las necesito.

Después de quedarme dormido en el vuelo, desperté dando un salto cuando Sam me gritó al oído.

—¡Ah! —grité dando un salto, y Sam comenzó a reírse—, ¡no es gracioso! —reproché. Pero él seguía riendo, y pronto ambos nos reíamos sin razón aparente… pero reíamos igualmente.

—Ok, ok… bajemos —dijo poniéndose de pie. Lo seguí y bajamos del avión, para ir a buscar nuestro equipaje. Ya con nuestro equipaje, fuimos a la salida del aeropuerto y subimos a un taxi. La ciudad era hermosa… mucha gente divirtiéndose, aparentemente sin preocupaciones, disfrutando. Me haría bien estar acá.

Llegamos a la cabaña donde nos quedaríamos. Ayudé a bajar los bolsos y entramos a la cabaña, era acogedora, me hacía sentir como en casa, con mis tíos, como si allí viviera toda mi familia.

—¡Iré a ver si es que no se nos quedó nada en el auto! —le grité a Sam desde la puerta.

Corría hacia el auto, cuando ni cuenta me di y había tirado a alguien al piso… Observé a quién fue y quedé maravillado… Era una chica de más o menos dieciocho años… 1 metro 60 o quizá un poco más, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Contextura delgada y un rostro hermoso… era bastante femenina en todo aspecto y… Rayos, odio que me suceda esto con las personas, odio examinarlas tanto. Pero me sacó de mi trance verla sobándose la cabeza. Qué descortés de mi parte no ayudarla.

—D-Discúlpame… no vi por dónde iba. ¿Estás bien? —le dije tendiéndole la mano, ella la tomó y sonrió.

—Discúlpame tú también, debí haberme fijado por donde corría —rió. Su risa era como una melodía hermosa… No evité reírme como idiota.  
—Me llamo Finn, mucho gusto —le tendí la mano y ella la estrechó. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi mano cuando ella la estrechó… no sé bien qué fue, pero se sintió bien.

—Soy Rachel, —rió—, el gusto es mío —sonrió. Dios… su sonrisa es hermosa, y ella es muy educada.

—¡Allí estás engendra! —vino gritando y corriendo una chica de alrededor de diecisiete años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café oscuro, contextura delgada y también muy linda. Rachel rió nerviosa una vez que la chica estuvo junto a nosotros—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo, atravesarte en la calle, atropellar gente, gritar, saltar como loca, tenerme a mí detrás de ti persiguiéndote desesperada ¡Y todo por "¡Atrápame si puedes!"!? ¡Un auto pudo haberte atropellado! —le gritó molesta, mientras Rachel, se sonrojaba y yo me sorprendía, quedé con los ojos abiertos como plato, dos gigantescos platos, ¿¡Todo eso causó ella!? Era…

—¡Impresionante! —pensé en voz alta… y me sonrojé. Rachel me miró con sorpresa y su amiga, aparentemente eso era, me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Bravo! ¡Sí, que bien, ¿no?! ¡Que la hubiesen atropellado, genial! —ironizó.

—N-No… pero, bueno, no le pasó nada malo, ¿no? —sonreí.

—Sí, no me pasó nada malo, fue todo al contrario… —se sonrojó y yo sonreí aún más. ¿Hablaba de mí?—, ¡y-y además no eres mi madre para regañarme así! —bufó molesta, yo volví a reír como idiota y su amiga se cruzó de brazos. Se formó un silencio incómodo… fingí toser—. ¡Oh! E-Eh… Quinn, él es Finn, Finn, ella es Quinn, mi mejor amiga. Ya que seguramente pensaste que era mi madre o algo así —dijo lo último entre dientes. Quinn la miró mal, yo reí y saludé a Quinn.

—Mucho gusto —le tendí la mano y me la estrechó mostrándome una linda sonrisa.

—Igualmente. Ehm, Rachel, tenemos que irnos… aún no ordenamos nada y Santana nos está esperando, muy preocupada por ti, y además nosotras estamos bajo su cuidado —la miró reprendiéndola, Rachel rodó los ojos. En ese momento salió Sam de la casa.

* * *

Hola!  
Esta es una adaptación, de un fanfic que leí hace un tiempo, es Louis&tu. En mi perfil (? no estoy muy segura de como llamarlo :s) encontraran la pagina en la que esta la versión que leí, que también es una adaptación!  
Que piensan del fic?  
-Lu


	2. Chapter 2

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo tome los nombres_

* * *

Capítulo II.

—¡Finn, ¿no viste dónde dejé la… —no terminó la pregunta, se quedó mirando a Quinn, Rachel y yo reímos al ver cómo ambos se miraban—, ¿quiénes son ellas? —me preguntó acercándose sin dejar de observar a Quinn.

—Oh ell… —me interrumpió avanzando sin tomarme en cuenta. Rodé los ojos, odio que no me pongan atención cuando hablo.

—Hola soy Sam… Sam ¿y tú? —dijo estúpido, yo traté de contenerme la risa, así como Rachel.

—Quinn. Mucho gusto —sonrió, bueno… ya estaba sonriendo, pero sonrió aún más, si es que eso es posible. Rachel y yo volvimos a reír, pero esta vez a ella le dio hipo, comenzamos a reír más, era chistoso… Pero los tórtolos parecían no notarlo.

—¿Tienes manguera? —me susurró Rachel, la miré confundido. Ella me sonrió pícara arqueando la ceja izquierda y yo asentí con sonrisa pícara también, entendí su plan.

Sin que nos noten, tomamos la manguera, cuando ella diera la señal yo abriría la llave.  
—¡YA! —gritó y yo abrí la llave, el agua les llegó a Sam y a Quinn, quienes quedaron empapados. Pero nosotros reíamos a carcajadas.

—¡OH NO, HUDSON ESTÁS MUERTO! —me gritó amenazante Sam, en ese momento supe que debía correr… lo hice. Comenzó a perseguirme por el patio, pero no me alcanzó y finalmente se cansó, comencé a reír.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El gran Hudson es demasiado para ti? —le hice burla.

—Vaya que eres bueno Finn —me dijo Rachel mientras me aplaudía con una sonrisa, yo sonreí.

—¡Estoy toda mojada, por tú idea! —histerizó Quinn, ahora Sam rió como idiota.

—E-Eh… —miró hacia todos lados, me vio a mí y sonrió, no sé por qué—, ¡Finn fue el de la idea, pregúntale a él! —dijo apresurada para salir corriendo, la miré sin comprender y luego miré a Quinn, quien estaba furiosa—. ¡Si aprecias tu vida corre! —me gritó a lo lejos mientras seguía corriendo, y le hice caso, encima a Quinn se le sumó Sam, quien también estaba mojado y no logró cobrar venganza. Alcancé a Rachel.

—Te conozco hace media hora y ya me debes una, eh —reí junto a ella.

—Veamos si resistes tanto… mmm… una carrera hasta… ¡Hasta allá! —señaló un parque lejano, tan lejano que se veía pequeñísimo desde dónde corríamos nosotros.

—Me parece bien… Ok, desde ahora, y… —no alcancé a decir "ya" cuando Rachel ya se había adelantado—. ¡Hey eso es trampa! —reclamé riendo, y escuché su melódica risa a lo lejos.

Apresuré el ritmo mientras esquivaba a toda esa gente que transitaba justo por donde yo tenía que pasar. Pero eso a ella creo que le era fácil de esquivar, como no, atropellaba a todos, la habré escuchado decir mil veces "Disculpe, lo siento, ¡ups, perdón!, no lo vi, ¡perdón!" Sin importar los insultos de la gente a la cuál pasaba a empujar… Definitivamente es tan femenina, divertida… y educada. Es perfecta.

La rebasé, y ya nos quedaban sólo pasos para llegar al parque. Pero por darme vuelta para sacarle la lengua como un niño, cuando volví a dirigir mi vista al frente choqué con un árbol… ¿Quién demonios lo puso allí? Ni idea… pero mi querida nariz sufrió las consecuencias del impacto. Me apoyé con los codos para sobarme la nariz, y en un segundo quedé idiota nuevamente, por tener su angelical rostro en frente del mío, observándome con preocupación.

—¡F-Finn! ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te pasó nada? Déjame ver —habló demasiado rápido… pero que hermosa se veía preocupada por mí. Sonreí dejando que examine mi rostro. Suavemente acariciaba mi mejilla examinando con cuidado mi nariz, explorando con dulzura mi rostro en sí.  
Por unos segundos creí verla mirarme a los ojos fijamente… y creí ver que se sonrojaba. ¿Sería verdad?

—Me-menos mal que no te pasó nada grave —dijo ocultando su rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

Luego se paró y me tendió la mano, yo la cogí y nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica se hizo presente, esta vez no lo tomé en cuenta, estaba muy ocupado sonriéndole—. Oye… Perdón —se lamentó mirando hacia abajo. Yo no entendía por qué me pedía disculpas.

—¿Por qué?

—Po-porque… bueno, si yo no te hubiera dicho que hagamos esa tonta carrera tú no hubieras chocado, y no te hubieras hecho daño… Perdón —volvió a decir mirando hacia abajo, apenada. Sonreí, que dulzura impregnaba ella… y además era educada por sobre todo. Yo aún no entendía la razón de que me pidiera disculpas, ella no tuvo la culpa.

—Ey, no te culpes —dije tomando su delicado rostro entre mis manos, para hacer que me mire—, tú no tienes la culpa. Si yo en primer lugar no me hubiera dado vuelta para sacarte la lengua —reímos, ella apenas—, no hubiera chocado contra ese árbol —sonreí.

—Bueno… —sonrió y me sentí más tranquilo. Yo aún no apartaba mis manos de su dulce rostro, parecíamos hipnotizados ambos por los ojos del otro… pero no mentiré, amaba estar así con ella… ni idea del porqué.

De mi seriedad, pasé a sonreír, lentamente, pero sonreí curvando mis labios, así como ella lo hizo también. Repentinamente acercó su mano a mi mejilla y la acariciaba con cuidado mientras me miraba a los ojos y sonreía, se veía… realmente hermosa, siendo honesto. Sus ojos brillaban, se veían hermosos también…

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos… —ella se sonrojó y alejó su mano de mi mejilla con pudor. Por inercia yo también retiré las mías de su rostro y Rachel bajó la mirada, aparentemente tratando de esconder su rubor que, por lo demás, yo ya había notado. Era tan dulce… Reí bajo ante su aparente estado nervioso… momento, ¿yo la puse nerviosa? ¡Yay! Punto a favor.

—Y e-em… ¿vamos a sentarnos a allá? —pregunté sonriente, señalando una banca de madera pintada de blanco, típica en los parques, pero se veía linda y adornaba el paisaje.

—Claro —sonrió, y fue tierno ver que aún no se le quitaba ese rubor suave de sus mejillas.

Caminamos hasta la banca y nos sentamos observando el mar, que estaba al cruzar la gran calle, cruzando esa calle, había escaleras y luego playa de arena. Un gran paisaje.

—Y em… cuéntame más de ti, ¿eres de aquí? —pregunté.

—No, vine de vacaciones con Quinn y Santana, su hermana de 20 años, vivo en Ohio—sonrió retomando la confianza que hace algunos minutos teníamos.

—y… ¿tú eres de acá?

—No, coincidentemente soy de Ohio, también, nací allá —reímos—. ¿Y en qué ciudad vives?  
—Lima —sonrió. ¡Era imposible!

—¡¿Qué?! —respondí entusiasmado—, ¡es imposible que nunca te haya visto en algún lado, también vivo allí! —ella se mostró igual de sorprendida que yo.  
—¡E-es… prácticamente imposible! Wow… eso demuestra que el mundo realmente es pequeño —reímos.

—¿Y cómo es tu apellido? —sonreí.  
—Berry, Rachel Berry —sonrió—. Sé que mi apellido es raro, pero… bueno, es mi apellido —rió—. ¿Y el tuyo, cómo es? —volvió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Hudson, Finn Hudson —sonreí, junto con ella, pero de repente la cara se le palideció y me miró preocupada.

—¡Finn, Quinn y Sam! —dijo exaltada—. ¡Dios! No quiero pensar en la cara de Quinn —hizo cara de horror y reí.

—Descuida, estás con el gran Hudson, de mi lado, no te pasará nada, lo aseguro. Pero… ¿Por qué no paseamos por Cancún? De seguro que Quinn y Sam ya están entretenidos —reímos a carcajadas—, ¿y entonces qué dices?

* * *

Hola!

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo del fic!  
Que les parece la nueva relacion entre Quinn y Sam? Sera amor a primera vista?  
Dejenme sus opiniones ;)  
-Lu


	3. Chapter 3

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación._

* * *

Capítulo III.

—No lo sé… ¿estará bien? ¿Y si se preocupa? No lo sé, Finn… Además no conozco esta ciudad… ¿Qué tal si nos pasa algo? —se le notaba insegura… era razonable, no me conoce hace más de una hora… pero yo necesito estar con ella, necesito compartir un tiempo más juntos… hay algo que me obliga. Debo convencerla como sea.

—Por favor… —me acerqué atrevidamente más a ella y la miré a los ojos—. Por favor… ¿si? —le sonreí, ya muy cerca de su rostro… ¿Qué consecuencias podría traerme el hacer eso? Una muy clara…

Fijé mi vista en sus labios, y noté un rubor en sus mejillas… quería que pase… quiero que pase… no sé si sea apresurado, pero es como si la conociera de por vida. Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla, y comencé a hacerle un pequeño masaje en ella, mientras me acercaba un poco más… concentrando mi vista en sus apetitosos labios.

—E-em, bueno… si insistes. Que esperen, ¿no? —dijo nerviosa colocándose de pie y dándome la espalda… ¡Rayos, Finn! ¿No podías esperarte? Eres un idiota… ¿Por qué me reprendo en tercera persona? Aún más idiota.

—Si… eh… ¿Qué tal si nos encaminamos por allá? —dije señalando unos edificios lejanos, me pareció buena idea, por lo tanto nos encaminamos hacia allá.

—Busquemos algún lugar para comer… —propuse.

—¿Aquí habrá Breadstix? —preguntamos al unísono y nos miramos sorprendidos, luego reímos.

—Quizá si haya —dijo ella.

—Aham… busquemos —reímos y comenzamos a encaminarnos hacia, supongo, el centro de la ciudad. Encontramos un centro comercial, supusimos que allí adentro debería de haber algún local Breadstix. Pero mientras recorríamos vimos un negocio con miles de gafas de diferentes y cómicos diseños, sin poder resistirnos, entramos.

—¡Mira esos! —señaló unos diseños alocados, yo reí y nos comenzamos a probar miles de diferentes diseños. Reíamos viendo como le calzaban al otro. Y finalmente, y dejando muy frustrada a la vendedora ya que no compramos nada, salimos del negocio.

—Wow, vaya que se enojó —rió, nuevamente esa melodía… reí secundándola, pero a su diferencia, mi risa era idiota—. ¡Allá está Breadstix! —le brillaron los ojos, y yo dirigí mi vista a donde ella señalaba, sonreí.

—Vamos —nos encaminamos e hicimos la fila, para llegar a la caja.

Pedimos unas hamburguesas con queso, y muchas, realmente muchas papas fritas, era increíble lo mucho que teníamos en común. Mientras yo pagaba, Rachel fue a buscar un lugar. Después de entregar el dinero me dirigí donde ella.

—¿Y? —pregunté luego de un tiempo en silencio, estábamos concentrados comiendo.

—¿Y qué? —respondió luego de tragar la, debo decir, gran mordida que le dio a su hamburguesa.

—¿Cómo está la comida? —reí.

—Mmm… —pensó unos segundos haciendo una mueca de desaprobación—, ¡exquisita! Y más comiendo contigo —se sonrojó, al igual que creo yo lo hice… sólo sentí el ardor en mis mejillas. Seguí comiendo—. Y… ¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó tratando de buscar un tema de conversación.

—No, pero Sam es como mi hermano, y él tiene uno, Stevie, que es como mi hermanito menor, a ambos los adoro —sonreí.

—Ah, qué lindo —nuevamente vi ese brillo en sus ojos… y la observé unos segundos más… cada segundo que más la veía, más bella me parecía. En unos minutos corrió su vista y tosió nerviosa, supe que mi mirada la incomodaba, así que volví a morder mi hamburguesa—. Y… ¿tus padres? —me atraganté con la comida—. ¡¿E-estás bien?! —preguntó preocupada pasándome mi vaso de bebida. Tomé un sorbo y luego suspiré aliviado… ese fue un buen susto, pensé que me atoraría allí mismo.

—S-si… sólo me atoré —reímos—. Bueno… mis padres ellos… ellos murieron cuando yo tenía trece años —dije sin darle tanto interés al tema y seguí con mi hamburguesa. Realmente… no me gustaba tocar el tema, me hace sentir un vacío que, sé, nunca podré llenar.

—Ah y-yo… cómo lo siento… —dijo colocando sus manos sobre la mía derecha, esa era la que yo tenía sobre la mesa. Sonreí enternecido.

—¿Y los tuyos? —entristeció su mirada y alejó sus manos de la mía para cruzarse de brazos sobre la mesa y perder su mirada en el piso.

—¿Sabes Finn?

—¿Ahm? —le incité que prosiga.

—Pienso que… tenemos tantas cosas en común —rió casi sin ánimo me atrevo a decir. Reí simpático acompañando su, repito una vez más, melódica, aunque esta vez no tan motivada, risa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —no comprendía…

—Porque… tenemos los mismos gustos, para empezar, luego… tenemos cada uno dos amigos, que son como nuestros hermanos, y resulta que entre ellos lo son —rió—, luego… a-ambos… —noté que se trababa… su voz sonaba más angustiada y comenzaba a morderse el labio inferior sin apartar su vista del lugar donde hace unos segundos miraba, el piso—, ambos… —le costaba proseguir… coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas, sonriéndole… quizá la calmaría. Me miró y sonrió, nuevamente, casi sin ánimo—, ambos no tenemos padres… a ambos nos dejaron para partir a un lugar mejor… Irónico, ¿no? —trató de reír, pero su risa se vio empañada por una diminuta lágrima, se nota que le costaba tocar el tema. Yo me sentí… identificado con ella… al fin encontraba a alguien que podía saber el dolor que se sentía no tener a tus padres junto a ti, y no precisamente porque estuvieran, físicamente, lejos, sino, completamente lejos.  
Me atreví a llevar mi mano a su mejilla, y barrí con mi dedo pulgar sus lágrimas, que ya eran unas cuantas más. Como ya habíamos terminado de comer, me levanté haciendo que ella se levante de su asiento también. La abracé… esperando en ese abrazo hacerle sentir algo más de apoyo, comprensión… yo sabía lo que era estar en su lugar. La abracé por la cintura y ella a mí también, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho y comenzando a sollozar… me dolía verla así… y aún más, me daban ganas de acompañar su llanto… Pero quería parecer fuerte en ese momento, para así poderle dar más apoyo. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya, —que llegaba apenas hasta mi cuello—, y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, besando su nuca.

—Tranquila… sé lo que se siente, pero no es bueno llorar por esas cosas. Debes verles el lado positivo… quizá ya era hora de que ellos partieran —traté de tranquilizarla un poco más susurrándole al oído. Se aferró más a mí y poco a poco fueron disminuyendo sus sollozos—. ¿Mejor? —pregunté alejándome tan sólo un poco para mirarla a la cara y acomodar un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de su oreja, para luego arrastrar mi dedo índice por la piel de su rostro llevándola a su mentón y hacer que me mire.

—Sí. Gracias… y… perdón por parecer tan débil, es sólo que me duele ese tema… —dijo algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, a mí también me sucede, no es nada del otro mundo, después de todo son nuestros padres, no es para menos —sonreí y repentinamente sentí su cuerpo acoplarse al mío, estrujándome delicadamente con sus brazos. Sonreí… inconsciente del porqué.

—Bien… ¿vamos a otro lugar? —propuso.

—Mmm… Ok —sonreí. Caminamos fuera del centro comercial, y yo le contaba algunos chistes que le sacaban más de una risa—. "Pepe, tus besos queman" —dije imitando la voz de una chica—, "Claro, si te has tragado mi cigarrillo" —explotó en risa, risa que yo acompañé. Anteriormente ese chiste se lo había contado a Sam, y él no le halló gracia… es un amargado.  
Pero con Rachel es todo tan diferente… me la paso bien, ella ríe de mis muchas veces aburridos chistes… pero aún así ríe, y para ser honesto, su risa es sincera.

Caminamos otro rato, por las calles de Cancún… ¿Sólo un rato? Fueron horas… y horas… y… horas… y… horas. El tiempo se nos pasó volando… y ya estaba por anochecer, estábamos cerca de unas terrazas, aunque no sé muy bien si cerca o lejos de mi cabaña.

—¡Vamos a allá! —propusimos los dos, señalando a unas terrazas… por nuestra repetida telepatía comenzamos a reír encaminándonos hacia allá.

Llegamos, y el espectáculo que pudimos ver… fue realmente hermoso. Realmente… muy, muy hermoso.

Narra Rachel Berry.

Es increíble lo mucho que me parezco a Finn… es demasiado, realmente casi imposible. Me la paso muy bien con él, escuchando sus chistes que, aunque para cualquier otra persona pudiesen parecer aburridos, a mí cada uno me causó gracia. Es que para escuchar chistes hay que tener sentido del humor, cosa que ambos tenemos.

Fuimos a unas terrazas, nuevamente dirigidos por nuestra rara telepatía. Llegamos justo para observar el atardecer… fue un espectáculo hermoso… y no sé porqué un impulso me hizo abrazar a Finn… y apoyé mi cara en su pecho, aún observando el crepúsculo. Finn me respondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía, eso, aunque para otra persona hubiera sido incómodo, para mí no lo era… no era incómodo estar así con él.

—Que hermoso… —hablé.

—Sí…

—Cuéntame otro chiste… quiero reír un poco —dije dando una risita leve.

—Mmm… ya sé. Un hombre va a una tienda a comprar una tarjeta por el día de San Valentín y pregunta al vendedor: "¿Tienes tarjetas que digan para mi ÚNICO Y VERDADERO AMOR?", "Sí, tenemos" —hizo una voz diferente—, "Dame OCHO por favor" —y como era costumbre, comencé a reírme… es que no imagino a alguien diciendo eso, y eso es lo que me causa gracia, que me imagino el chiste. Cuando por fin terminó mi ataque de risa, noté que Finn me miraba dulcemente… y sonreía. Me contagió su dulce sonrisa y ambos nos mirábamos dulcemente…

—¿Y… tienes novia? —me atreví a preguntar, sonrojándome. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? O qué Rachel, ¿ya te flechaste, DE NUEVO? Recuerdo el último flechazo que tuve… hace una semana… fue horrible… desearía no recordarlo.

* * *

Hola!  
Perdon por no subir ayer, pero tuve una actividad del colegio y regrese tardísimo!

Bueno... con el fic...  
Que creen que le respondera Finn a Rachel? Tendrá novia o no?  
Que piensan ustedes?  
No podre actualizar mañana, asi que sabran su respuesta el lunes en la tarde!  
Quiero saber sus opiniones! Se que suena muy repetitivo, pero de verdad motiva!  
Nos vemos el lunes!  
-Lu


	4. Chapter 4

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación._

* * *

Capítulo IV.

—No… ¿y tú, tienes novio?

—Tampoco —sonreímos, casi por inercia… aunque quizá fue nuestra ya antes mencionada, extraña telepatía. Volví mi vista al paisaje—. ¿Sabes, Finn?

—Dime.

—Es como si te conociera de por vida… como si hubiéramos convivido siempre juntos… —reí bajito.

—Es… increíble, porque yo siento lo mismo… y realmente me encanta. Me encantó conocer a alguien tan parecida a mí… Imagina que tenemos tantas cosas en común… Es… increíble —rió. Volví a mirarlo, su rostro… reflejaba felicidad, la misma que sentía yo.

Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba con los ojos cerrados… y lo que me hizo reaccionar fue oler el mentolado aliento de Finn… era un olor a menta agridulce, muy exquisito aroma… También podía oler su colonia… si mal no olía era colonia Prada… la misma que usaba mi padre, y la misma que le di la primera vez que le hice un regalo… simplemente era imposible olvidarla.  
Sentí que llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, uniendo nuestras frentes… Era un ambiente totalmente romántico… amaba ese ambiente. Pero el sentirlo jugar con nuestras narices me despertó de mi trance… ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! ¡No puedo besarlo!

Sin hacer un movimiento tan brusco, logré escapar de esa situación, abrazándolo y hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Al principio se sorprendió… creo que esperaba que el beso ocurriese, pero yo no podía, no era correcto. Finalmente terminó devolviéndome el abrazo. Lo oí dar un suspiro.

—Perdón… —dije.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alejándose un poco para mirarme.

—Por… bueno… Es que yo no beso a alguien tan rápido —me sonrojé, Finn soltó una risita leve.

—¿Era eso? —sonrió y tomó mi mentón para que lo mire, ya que yo miraba hacia abajo—.

¿Sabes que me llaman Danger? ¿Quieres saber por qué? —me preguntó casi en un susurro… y no noté que se acercaba cada vez más, quedando a la misma distancia que estábamos antes de nuestro abrazo, y esa distancia me intimidaba…

—Eh… B-Bueno… —respondí en un susurro. Y entonces me aprisionó desde la cintura con sus brazos… por alguna razón no sentí temor, algo que debí haber sentido ya que lo conozco hace casi un día y ni eso, horas solamente. Pero no, me sentía raramente a gusto… Volvió a unir su frente con la mía y cerré mis ojos, no me pregunten por qué los cerré, porque ni yo sé. Me estremecí cuando comenzó un juego con nuestras narices y pasaba casi rozando mis labios con los suyos… pero no los tocaba… Finalmente terminó su jugueteo, quedando igual de cerca y yo podía hasta saborear su, repito, exquisito aliento mentolado.

—Porque nunca sigo las reglas… —de alguna manera percibí que curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Y pude probar sus deseables labios… Eran dulces, exquisitamente dulces… Primero comenzó haciendo presión sobre mis labios con los suyos, y luego capturó mi labio inferior, jugando con él y mordiéndolo suavemente. Yo aún no reaccionaba a su perfecto beso… y finalmente reaccioné. Nuestros labios se movían al compás el uno del otro, al parecer no sólo nuestras mentes tenían telepatía. Entrelacé mis dedos con su ondulado cabello, revolviéndolo y acercándolo más a mí, para que no pudiera escapar, pero algo me decía que no lo haría.

Entreabrí un poco más mi boca para darle otro nivel a nuestro beso… deseaba saborear su miembro bucal. Y al parecer él también, puesto a que no dudó mucho y tuve el placer de jugar con su también deliciosa lengua… sinceramente todo en él era delicioso. Luego de unos minutos bajamos el ritmo de nuestro, podría decir, alocado beso. Mordió mi labio inferior con lentitud y se alejó unos centímetros de mi rostro, me soltó de la prisión que eran sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y levantó sus manos paralelas a su cuerpo, alejándose un poco más.  
Yo sentía sorpresa… nunca alguien me había hecho sentir tanto en mi interior en el primer beso… nadie excepto Finn.

—Y por eso… no me enojaré si deseas darme una bofetada, insultarme, o lo que sea… sé que no fue correcto… pero tenía que hacerlo… Observaba tus labios… y… —se mordió el labio inferior observando mis ahora, yo supongo, hinchados y rojos labios, pero sin bajar sus brazos—, me era imposible no sentir deseo… —terminó por confesar.

Para jugarle una broma, cambié mi expresión a una molesta, y me acerqué a él con un paso decidido. Al verme ir con tanta prepotencia y ya estando en frente de él, cerró sus ojos, supongo esperando una bofetada. Queriendo hacerle creer eso lleve mi mano a su cara, pero no con violencia, sino más bien con delicadeza. Me acerqué a su rostro y lo acerqué al mío.

—Eres un tramposo —reí dulcemente e iba a soltar su cara… pero al observar de cerca sus ahora más deseables labios… puesto que estaban algo hinchados y rojos, como supongo también estaban los míos, tuve que… necesité besarlo. Pero sólo hice una pequeña presión sobre sus labios, presión que cuando se suponía iba a terminar, él continuó, pero a decir verdad… no me molestaba, al contrario, me fascinaba. Me abrazó nuevamente por la cintura y yo reencontré a mis manos con su cabello, dejándolo alborotado. Jugaba con mi labio superior con frenesí, hasta que unos silbidos hicieron que nos separemos.

—¡Whaao! ¡Qué hermosura! ¿La compartes con nosotros, flaco? —preguntaron unos adolescentes de yo creo unos diecisiete años. Tenían apariencia de pandilleros… no es que yo discrimine por las apariencias, pero realmente no parecía que venían a hacer amigos. Finn me puso detrás de él.

—¿Qué quieren? —les preguntó.

—¿No fuimos claros? Queremos que compartas a esa muñeca —dijo uno de ellos, mirándome morbosamente… no quiero imaginar que pensaba… De todas maneras yo sólo andaba con un short de blue jeans, una polera delgada y encima de ésta un sweater un poco más grueso, verde limón. Me tapé cohibida ante su insistente mirada.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? —preguntó.

—Uh… no querrás saber, amigo —le respondió otro arqueando una ceja y colocándose la mano en la barbilla, negando con la cabeza.

—Mejor ya no pierdan su tiempo. Vayan a molestar a otra parte.

—Oh, no, eso no, nosotros la queremos a ella, y cuando queremos algo, LO TE-NE-MOS así que… ¿por qué no te despides de ella? —rió cínicamente y sólo vi como dos de los siete que eran tomaban a Finn, éste oponía resistencia, pero al ser dos, le ganaban en fuerza. Me quedé paralizada viendo cómo lo sujetaban. Y me recorrió un escalofrío sentir una mano en mi cintura, una respiración en mi cuello y otra mano subiendo desde la mitad de mi pierna hasta llegar a mi glúteo. Me volteó para quedar de frente a él y aprisionarme colocando sus manos en mis glúteos, yo quedé con mis muñecas apoyadas en sus hombros, mirándolo con algo de temor.

—Bien, muñeca, dame un besito, ¿eh? —sonrió tratando de hacerse el galán. No negaré que era lindo, pero DEFINITIVAMENTE no era de mi tipo.

—¡Corre! —escuché que Finn me gritó, y seguido a eso escuché que lo golpearon. No sé de dónde saqué fuerzas para voltear a ver, pero allí lo vi, sujetado por dos y a otro que estaba de frente a él… a Finn le sangraba el labio.

—¡FINN! —grité.

—¿La pones difícil, no, viejo? ¡A ver si eres tan hombre! —y le pegó con el puño cerrado esta vez en el estómago. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi boca, inundada de temor… mi mente se había quedado en blanco al ver cómo maltrataban al causante de esos dos besos que me hicieron soñar despierta…

* * *

Hola!  
Que creen que pase con Finn? Creen que salga ileso de esta?  
Se enteraran mañana! :D  
-Lu


	5. Chapter 5

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo V.

—¡FINN! —grité nuevamente algo más desesperada. Y los tipos que lo golpeaban, luego de golpearlo muchas veces más, lo soltaron… y sólo vi cómo se retorcía de dolor en la vereda, antes de que mi vista fuese tapada por los siete individuos acorralándome. Sentí cómo me manoseaban… y las lágrimas subieron a mis ojos, golpeando al primero que estuvo en frente mío, el mismo que anteriormente quiso tocarme… y creo que le dolió mi puñetazo en su cara… ¡Ups, tengo anillos!

Recordando mis clases de defensa personal, me concentré para comenzar a abrirme paso golpeándolos a cada uno en sus partes más comprometedoras y en la cara… No tengo idea de cómo lo hice… sólo sé que logré mi objetivo: escaparme de ellos.

Corrí hacia Finn y lo tomé del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Creo que ya no estaba tan adolorido, por lo tanto comenzamos a correr, sin importar la oscuridad de la noche, que era un poco más clara por la luz de las calles.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté agitada sin dejar de correr, pero ambos íbamos a la misma altura.

—Si… aún me duele, pero es sólo un poco… —sonrió.

—¿Aún vienen? —le pregunté sin desear tener que voltear hacia atrás.

—No, ya no, por suerte —dijo parando de correr cuando llegamos a una plaza donde había algo más de gente. También me detuve. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

—Pensé que podías salir malherido… me preocupé —tomé una gran bocanada de aire, producto de tanto correr. Finn besó mi nuca.

—Verdaderamente… pareciera que te conozco de toda mi vida —sonrió mirándome, y recordé su golpe en el labio. Llevé mi dedo índice a su herida.

—¡Auch! —reclamó.

—Pe-Perdón… ¿Te duele mucho?

—No, bueno, no es nada que no pueda controlar —rió. Y yo aún observaba su herida, que estaba en su labio inferior.

Llevé una mano detrás de su nuca y con la otra tomé su cara, me acerqué un poco más y con cuidado capturé su labio inferior, siendo delicada en cada movimiento. Atrevidamente delineé el contorno inferior de su labio con mi lengua, para luego adentrarme en su boca y jugar con la suya. Volví a su labio inferior, y bajé mi ritmo, para separarme de Finn—. ¿Y… y eso… por qué fue? —vi en sus ojos un brillo hermoso… no evité sonreír.

—No lo sé… ¿No te gustó? —me sonrojé.

—N-no… yo… Al contrario… me encantó —curvó sus labios regalándome una sonrisa y luego un abrazo.

—Finn… ¿Cómo vamos a volver? —pregunté temerosa.

—Es una buena pregunta… —respondió luego de pensar un poco. Y entonces me entró el pánico. Estoy con Finn, solos, en algún lugar de Cancún, sin dinero, sin celular, de noche, y acabamos de escapar de una pandilla. ¡Wow, ¿qué más podría salir mal?!

Narra Quinn Fabray.

Luego de perseguir a Rachel y Finn junto a Harry, nos cansamos, y nos dimos por vencidos.

—¿Cómo es que pueden correr tan rápido? —se quejó él.

—No tengo idea… pero Rachel siempre ha sido así de veloz… es una de las tantas cosas que odio de ella, ¡nunca la puedo alcanzar cuando arranca! —reímos.

—¿Qué te parece si los esperamos en mi cabaña? Será mejor que estar aquí parados esperándolos —rió, y no supe que decirle… ¿Sí o no? Porque… aún no lo conozco bien, podría ser un asaltante, un violador, un asesino, ¡hasta un psicópata! Ok, Jazmín, calma, ya te estás volviendo paranoica… ¿No me hará mal ir con él, verdad? Además… esos ojos verdes hermosos no tienen apariencia de delincuente o de psicópata… Wow… ¿ya me fleché por la hermosura de rulos? ¡Rayos, qué débil soy!

—Ehm… bueno… ¿por qué no? Vamos —sonreí, y volvimos a su cabaña. Era acogedora… pequeña, pero acogedora—. Qué lindo todo —sonreí.

—Si… eso mismo pensé cuando entré hace una hora —rió—. ¿Quieres algo para beber? Creo que hay jugo en el refrigerador —sonrió.

—Ehm, claro —le sonreí, y sirvió jugo para ambos. Luego me lo entregó sentándose junto a mí en un sofá color rojo—. Y… ¿no eres de aquí? —le pregunté llevándome el vaso con jugo a la boca.

—Nope, con Finn somos de Ohio, allí vivimos, en Lima —me atraganté con el jugo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo preocupado, mientras me pasaba una servilleta y yo me limpiaba la boca sonrojada.

—Si, es solo que… wow, el mundo si que es pequeño —reí, el rió sin comprender mucho—, con Rachel también somos de Lima… yo nací en New York, pero nos fuimos a vivir con Santana, mi hermana mayor, y Rachel a Lima —se veía sorprendido—. Lo sé, es casi imposible que ambos vengamos de allí —reí.

—Wow… sí que es coincidencia —acompañó mi risa—. ¿Y qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete ¿y tú? —tomé otro sorbo de jugo.

—También —rió—. Pero cumplo dieciocho en febrero —sonrió, me volví a atorar con el jugo—.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó conteniendo la risa y pasándome otra servilleta.

—Ok… esto me está asustando… ¡Yo también cumplo los dieciocho en febrero! —reímos—.

—Veamos… esto se pone interesante… ¿tu color favorito?

—Azul... y espera, no me digas… ¿el tuyo también?

—¡Sí! —y volvimos a reír.

—Esto sí que se pone interesante… ¿tienes hermanos?

—Una, Santana, ¿y tú?

—Uno, se llama Stevie, tiene diez —risas, nuevamente.

Y así nos pasamos gran parte de la tarde, descubriendo que somos prácticamente iguales. La misma música, el mismo estilo, la misma ideología, las mismas opiniones… ¡Somos idénticos!

Pero cuando ya eran las diez de la noche comencé a preocuparme por el paradero de Rachel… al igual que Sam por el de Finn.

* * *

Hola!  
Que piensan de la relación entre Quinn y Sam?  
Creen que llegara a algo mas? :D  
Gracias por los review, los favoritos y los follow! Los aprecio muchisisisisimo!  
Nos vemos mañana!  
-Lu


	6. Chapter 6

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo VI.

—¿Dónde estarán? —pregunté preocupada.

—Ni me preguntes a mí, no conozco Cancún —respondió inquieto.

—¿Y si llamas a Finn? —le sugerí, ya que Rachel no llevaba su celular, estaba malo.

—Buena idea —tomó su celular y marcó… comencé a escuchar un timbre de celular, entonces Sam cortó frustrado—. ¡Le dije que siempre debía llevar su teléfono por cualquier emergencia! ¡No puedo creer que tenga diecinueve y actúe como de doce! ¡¿Qué no piensa que lo puedo necesitar para algo?! ¡Es un inconsciente e inmaduro! ¡Creo que Stevie es más responsable que él! —gritó furioso… Me acerqué a él y acaricié su hombro.

—Tranquilízate… Pero oye… ¿en serio Finn es taaaan irresponsable? —dije conteniendo la risa, me miró serio.

—Noooo, estoy bromeando —respondió irónico—, ¿no se te ocurre el origen de "Danger"? —dijo con tono de obviedad… y entonces todo cuadró… Finn es un irresponsable, lamentablemente al igual que Rachel…

—¡Dios! ¡Con dos irresponsables perdidos, más probable que estén ya muertos o en un gran, GRAN lío! —me preocupé aún más.

—No me digas que… ella… ¿a ella también la regañas tú? —preguntó esperando que Rachel fuera más acorde a su edad.

—Aham… es una completa niña pequeña —suspiré agotada.

—Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que se les ocurra alguna forma de llama… —fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, lo tomó de inmediato—. ¿Aló? —Contestó nervioso—, ¡¿Dónde rayos están?! —murmullos—, ¡Oh, no me digas…! ¡¿Es que quizá sea porque nunca has venido a Cancún?! —murmullos—, Bien… Ok, ok —se tranquilizó—. ¿No hay por ahí cerca algún policía? —murmullos—, ¡Eres un completo idiota! —murmullos, pero algo más enojados—, Espérame… ¿no reconoces algún lugar cerca de allí? —murmullos—, Ok… Ok, trataré de encontrarlos. No se muevan de allí —cortó, y me miró aún enojado.

—¿Finn? —pregunté.

—Sí, era él. Dijo que no sabía dónde estaban, pero que cerca había una feria, y un poco más allá terrazas… Tendremos que salir a buscarlos —dijo parándose a buscar su chaqueta.

—¿Tienes auto? —le pregunté.

—Sí, pero lo dejé en Lima, aunque de todos modos si vamos en taxi será mucho más fácil hallar el lugar donde están —hizo visible su hermosa sonrisa, y me aturdí por completo.

Y no recuerdo nada, quedé demasiado fuera de mí. Lo único que sé es que ahora vamos en el taxi… Espero que Rachel esté bien y no le haya pasado nada… aunque conociéndola, hartos líos ha de haber formado ya.

Recorrimos bastantes calles, y no había cerca de allí ni terrazas ni nada. Además, para que se sume a nuestra mala suerte, el chofer había llegado sólo hace algunos días a Cancún ¡Somos tan afortunados! Nótese mi ironía.

Ya comenzaba a desesperarme, la hora pasaba y pasaba y pasaba y pasaba… ¡Y PASABA! ¡Y no los encontrábamos! ¿Habrán ido muy lejos?

—Sam… comienzo a preocuparme, la hora pasa y pasa y pasa y pasa… ¡y pasa, y pasa…

—¡Cálmate! —me interrumpió tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome, pero no demasiado fuerte—. Ya los encontraremos, en serio —sonrió, no me quedó de otra que tranquilizarme y esperar…

—Ok…

—¡MIRA! —exclamó Sam señalando fuera del taxi.

—¡WOW! —le pagamos al taxista y bajamos del automóvil. Nos dirigimos corriendo hacia ese lugar, felicidad me inundó.

* * *

Hola!  
Después de varios dias logro actualizar! :D Yeeee!  
Gracias por los review, los favoritos y los follow!  
Este capitulo es corto, pero les prometo el próximo sera mas largo!

A donde creen que llegaron Quinn y Sam?  
Habran encontrado a Finn y Rachel? :o

Todas las respuestas mañana! ;)  
-Lu


	7. Chapter 7

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo VII.

¡ERA UNA FERIA! Oh, y cerca se divisaba una terraza… da lo mismo. Con Sam corrimos hasta la ruleta de la fortuna, y compramos boletos.

¡Wow, era divertido estar allí con él! Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué salimos de su cabaña… Es lo que menos me importa, ¡me estoy divirtiendo!

**Narra Finn Hudson.**

—¿Dónde estarán? Muero de frío —se quejaba Rachel. La abracé.

—¿Algo mejor? —la miré, sonrió—. No creo que anden tan lejos… ¡Ey, me quedan 10 dólares aún! —exclamé cuando revisé mi bolsillo.

—Podríamos… ¡ir a esa feria! —exclamó entusiasmada, pensé en decirle que pidamos un taxi… ¡Pero su idea es mucho mejor!

Fuimos caminando hasta los juegos. Autos chocadores, tazas locas, montaña rusa, ruleta de la fortuna, entre muchos de muchos de muuuuuchos juegos. Finalmente ya algo cansados fuimos a comprar Algodones de Azúcar, ¡cómo los amo!

—Eres tan divertido —reía, acababa de contarle un chiste.

—Sí, y no me crees que me sé otro que… ¡Son Sam y Quinn! —¿Cómo era posible que estén allí?  
—¿Un chiste sobre ellos? ¡Genial!

—¡No, sobre ellos no!, ¡allá están! —le señalé donde estaban, muy cerca de nosotros, y comprando más Algodones de Azúcar. Enojados, Rachel y yo, fuimos hasta ellos, quedando de frente a frente, ellos estaban pasmados.

—¿Q-Quieren un poco? —nos ofrecieron de su Algodón de Azúcar torpemente ambos, los miramos aún más mal.

—Con que buscándonos, ¿eh? —les dijimos al unísono. Ellos estaban nerviosos.

—Sabía que algo se nos había olvidado —escuché que le susurró Quinn a Sam.

—Presentía lo mismo —le susurró él.

—¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN OLVIDAR BUSCARNOS?! —les gritamos furiosos.

—E-Ehm… ¡¿Y no que ustedes estaban cerca de unas terrazas?! —repercutieron, ofendidos.

—Oh… s-si… ¡Pero al menos no olvidé buscar a mi primo! —les respondí.

—¡Ni yo a mi mejor amiga! —bufó Rachel.

—Bueno… eh… —Sam miró nuestras caras de furia, sobre todo la mía—, ¿de verdad no quieren un poco? —sonrió inocente, ofreciéndonos Algodón de Azúcar nuevamente. Lo miré serio—. ¡CORRE! —le gritó a Quinn, ambos comenzaron a correr, no por mucho, ya que cuando pasaron al lado de Rachel y yo, los tomamos. Rachel a Quinn del brazo y yo a Sam del cuello de su camisa.

—Dame cinco dólares —le dije a Sam.

—¿Para qué quieres cinco dólares? —preguntó cuando tenía el billete en la mano. Se lo arrebaté.

—No lo sé, quería cinco dólares —sonreí y guardé el billete en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. Sam rodó los ojos.

Volteamos hacia Rachel y Quinn, se ve que nos le duró mucho el enojo… estaban, aparentemente, conversando muy animadas. Tosimos al ver que no paraban de hablar.

—Oh, si… Eh… ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Quinn.

—Oh, bueno, yo supongo que deberíamos —dije irónico.

Llamamos un taxi y volvimos a nuestra cabaña. Estábamos hablando muy animadamente, y llamaron al celular de Quinn.

—¿Aló? —contestó feliz, pero se escucharon murmullos, no exactamente felices ni muy relajados…—, ¡SANTANA! ¡Lo-lo siento, ya vamos! —cortó.

—¿E-e-era Sa-Sa-Santana? —preguntó Rachel nerviosa, Quinn asintió tragando saliva.

—¿Quién es Santana? —preguntó Sam.

—¡NO LA CONOCES ENFADADA! —histerizó Quinn.

—Ok, no es para tanto —prosiguió Rachel calmada, tomando un sorbo de jugo.

—Oh, sí, no es para tanto… ¿Qué te parece que me dijo que si no llegábamos en veinte minutos volveríamos a Lima y adiós Cancún? —ironizó, Rachel escupió todo el jugo. Jugo que llegó a mi polera…

—¡VÁMONOS! Oh… y perdón Finn —se sonrojó.

—Descuida… me pasa seguido —miré a Sam, otro que se sonrojó.

—¿Las vamos a dejar? —preguntó mi primo.

—No es necesario, con que nos llamen un taxi basta —dijo Quinn.

Llamamos un taxi para ellas, y a los cinco minutos llegó. Sam fue a dejar a Quinn hasta el taxi, mientras yo me despedía de Rachel dentro de la casa.

—Fue lindo conocerte hoy —le sonreí.

—Digo lo mismo —sonrió—. ¿Tienes celular?

—Sí, claro —tomé una servilleta… era lo único que tenía a mano. También tomé un lápiz que por suerte había en la mesa de centro y le escribí mi número, pasándole la servilleta—, ahí tienes.

—Ok. Te llamaré cuando pueda, creo que podré… cuando llegue a mi casa y tenga mi celular —rió, y sonó la bocina del taxi—. Bien… creo que debo irme… —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, siendo sincero, no avanzaba nada—. Y… sí… saldré por la puerta… iré al taxi… y me iré a mi… —la interrumpí tomándola del brazo, haciendo que volteara quedando de frente a mí. La observé tan sólo dos segundos —los conté—, y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para darle un beso de "buenas noches", supongo. Era lento y delicado, nuestros labios se movían al compás… y cada vez se formaba más mágico… Pude haberlo descrito mejor, pero nuestro sueño se acabó cuando sonó —de nuevo—, la bocina del taxi. Le sonreí separándome de ella.

—Te veo otro día —sonreí aún más.

—Bien… adiós —salió sonrojada, aparentemente emocionada. Se subió al taxi y vi desde la ventana como el taxi se hacía más pequeño cada vez que avanzaba… hasta que ya no lo divisé más.

—Hey, ya la verás de nuevo, calma, todas vuelven —me interrumpió Sam dándome dos palmadas en la espalda y riendo.

—Eres un idiota… —le dije entre dientes mientras él iba a buscar algo a la cocina, que estaba allí mismo, era una cocina americana.

—¡Te escuché! —gritó desde el refrigerador, donde tenía metida la cabeza, buscando una Red Bull, supongo. Yo reí y me dirigí a mi ahora habitación para desvestirme hasta quedar en sólo boxers, colocarme una musculosa y acostarme para conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Hola!  
Se besaroon! KAJSKJSKAWJSK y de buenas noches :3  
A donde creen que este llendo la relacion de Quinn y Sam?

Como les prometi este capitulo es mas largo... pero creo que no tanto como algunos quieren...  
Pero el proximo (otra vez) es mas largo!  
Gracias por los review, los favoritos y los follow!

Review!  
-Lu


	8. Chapter 8

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo VIII.

**Narra Rachel Berry.**

Con Quinn llegamos a la casa donde nos quedábamos, la casa de sus abuelos. Sólo que ellos ya habían fallecido hace algunos años… pero conservaban su casa para las vacaciones.

Entramos… y raramente todo estaba apagado, no había ruido… Entonces pensamos que Santana se había dormido, hasta que se encendió una lámpara y vimos que un sillón se daba vuelta, mirándonos fijamente Santana desde ese sillón.

—Les haré una oferta que no podrán rechazar: Ustedes me traen mucho chocolate y les perdono la vida —dijo imitando a "El Padrino" con Quinn estallamos en risa—. Hablo en serio, quiero chocolate —bufó, y nosotras reímos más.

—Bien… si de algo te sirve, compré chocolate en el aeropuerto creo que está en mi bols… — Quinn fue interrumpida por Santana, la que fue corriendo a su pieza, y trajo los tres bolsos que trajo Quinn a Cancún.

—¿En cuál está? —reímos, y Santana también.

—En el verde —Santana casi destruye el pobre bolso, hasta que sacó el chocolate.

—¡Chocolate! —sonrió, y nosotras reímos, mientras ella le daba un mordisco.

—Bien… nos vamos a acostar —tratamos de escapar, pero Santana se sentó en la silla imitando nuevamente a "El Padrino".

—Un momento, deben explicarme dónde andaban. Que parezca un accidente —reímos, de nuevo—. En serio, ya díganme donde andaban —retomó su seriedad y se levantó del sillón. Con Quinn nos sentamos en otro sofá, y raramente suspiramos al mismo tiempo—. No me digan, chicos —rodó los ojos, la verdad es que a Santana no le ha ido tan bien con eso… su último novio, tuvo un hijo con otra.

—Sí, pero… si los vieras… —suspiró Quinn, le pegué un codazo—, por eso digo que… iugh, sí, chicos…

—Sólo váyanse con calma —le dio una mordida a su chocolate y se fue a, yo supongo, su habitación.

—¿Crees que aún le afecta lo que sucedió con Karofsky? —pregunté.

—¡CÁLLENSE! —se escuchó que gritó desde su habitación y luego dio un portazo.

—Creo que no debes mencionar ese nombre…

—Creo igual… Bueno, ¿qué hora es?

—Las… wow, las cuatro veintisiete —respondió mirando el reloj de pared, ¿tan tarde era? ¡Y tengo que levantarme a las nueve!

—Mejor voy a dormir, tengo que levantarme a las nueve —le dije eso y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Desperté con mi celular sonando, era la alarma, y supe que debía dirigirme a trotar, siempre hago eso por las mañanas. Pero no sin antes tomar desayuno.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, aún no había nadie despierta. Entonces me preparé un café y me comí un pan. Para luego vestirme con un short, una polera, y dirigirme a trotar.  
Inconsciente de por dónde iba, choqué con alguien cuando ya llevaba cerca de media hora trotando hacia no tengo idea dónde.

—Disculpa —me dijo tendiéndome la mano, exacto, me caí… es porque soy algo débil.

—No te preocup… —me sorprendió ver a Finn parado en frente mío.

—¿Tú? ¡Hola! —dijimos al mismo tiempo, reímos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó.

—Troto —reí—, ¿y tú?

—Em… nada realmente, sólo quise salir —rió.

—Ah… emm… —miré mi reloj, eran las… ¿las 12:49? Wow, es tarde…—. Hay… Fi-Finn lo siento… tengo que irme.

—Bien… e-espera. ¿Qué harás en la tarde? Digo… como las seis…

—Mmm… que yo sepa… nada —reí—. ¿Por qué?

—Eh… bueno… po-por… ¿te gustaría salir? —noté un rubor tierno en sus mejillas… ¡qué hombre más tierno!

—Claro… —respondí un poco hipnotizada con su ternura, sonrió.

—Paso por ti a las seis —sonrió—. Cuídate —se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero como no me esperé su despedida, moví la cara sin querer, y nuestros labios rozaron… provocando que me sonroje, y él un poco.

—T-te… veo a las seis —me fui trotando de vuelta algo entusiasmada debo confesar.  
Al llegar, partí a la ducha, ni me percaté si Quinn o Santana se habían levantado. Después, cuando salí de la ducha, me dirigí a vestirme, y así lo hice. Luego fui al living y allí estaban las famosas hermanas.

—Hola —sonreí.

—Hola, ¿por qué tan contenta? —preguntó Santana curiosa. Ella es mi segunda mejor amiga… bueno, Quinn y Santana son igual, en las dos confío ciegamente.

—Porque… me encontré con Finn —creo que me ruboricé un poco, ya que sentí un pequeño ardor en mis mejillas.

—Ah… ¿a qué hora sales? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que me invitó a salir?

—Es… ¿obvio, no lo sé? Por tu felicidad, es notorio —sonrió, casi sin ánimo me atrevo a decir.

—Santana… no me digas que aún no olvidas a Karofsky —le dijo Quinn.

—No, no es eso… él ya no me importa. Con permiso —Santana estaba cocinando, y de la nada partió al baño… supuse que, aunque ella lo niegue, a llorar.

—Me destroza… —suspiré.

—A mi también… —miró hacia abajo—. Bueno… cambiemos el tema. ¿Qué tal con Finn? —me miró pícara.

—Nada… —me volví a sonrojar.

—Oh vamos, con Sam vimos su beso cuando nos llamaron el taxi —me miró aún más pícara.  
—¿Qué? Eso… eso… ehm… es que él fue el del impulso —me sonrojé aún más, creo que yo ya era prácticamente un jitomate.

—Claro… ¿y no habrás empezado con tu típico "Y… sí… saldré por la puerta… y…" lo que sea que hagas después? Eso es típico en ti, cuando me enojo contigo o para dar lástima —rió, la miré mal. ¿Tan bien me conocía?

—Bien… tengo un poquito de culpa… Pero… wow… él es tan… ¡wow! —suspiré.  
—Vayan lento —se escuchó que dijo Santana, volviendo a picar cebollas… supe entonces que efectivamente sí lloró.

—Santana… ¿estás llo… —le pegué un codazo—, ¡AUCH! —se quejó. Le sonreí a Santana.

—¿Eres estúpida? ¡Cómo le preguntas eso! —le susurré a Quinn.

—Lo siento, ¡pero por favor perdóname la vida! —ironizó, odio cuando usa su sarcasmo… ¡es que lo usa tan bien!

Finalmente almorzamos, nos divertimos un poco cuando lavamos los platos. ¡A quién engaño, fue la mejor pelea de sobras de comida que he tenido en mi vida! Además fue muy divertido.  
Luego de eso, yo por mi parte decidí hacer una siesta. No mentiré… me encanta dormir, y relajarme.

—Hey… ¡Hey! —me sacudía.

—¡Fuera! —Exclamé dormida y golpeé a alguien con mi brazo—. ¡Lo siento! Hay… perdón, de verdad —me sonrojé.

* * *

Hola!  
Despues de mucho tiempo tiempo logro actualizar (yeeee!)  
El colegio me tiene como loca, y tengo poquitisimo tiempo (aunque podría manejar mejor mi tiempo, y se que lo haré ))

Que les pareció la aparición de Santana?  
Ya se que es un poco raro que sea hermana de Quinn, pero era necesario para la trama, ya que el personaje era muy OOC para lo que había pensado primero.  
Entonces... Quien creen que desperto a Rachel?

Gracias por los review, los favoritos y los follow!

Review!  
-Lu


	9. Chapter 9

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo IX.

—¡Estás loca! —me gritó Santana. Yo aún seguía sonrojada por haber sido tan bruta.

—Lo siento…

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? —me preguntó preocupada.

—¿Ah? —¿a qué se refería? Tomó un espejo y lo puso en frente de mi cara. ¿Lloré?

—¿Por qué lloraste?

—No lo sé… no me di cuenta —estaba atónita— Seguramente soñé… con ellos… —raramente un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Santana lo notó y me abrazó cálidamente.

—De verdad que lo siento tanto por ti… debe ser… duro. Pero siempre contarás conmigo, nunca estarás sola, ¿si? —me sonrió, y yo a ella.

—En fin… ¿a qué venías a despertarme? —le pregunté mientras caminaba a mi toilette para desmaquillarme y volverme a maquillar.

—¿Se te olvidó tu cita con Finn? Llega a las seis, o al menos se supone. Y son un cuarto para las seis —en ese momento casi salté de mi silla.

—¡Rayos! ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame! —comencé a revolver buscando ropa un poco más linda, quería verme bien para él… por alguna rara razón quería que me viera linda…

Santana me ayudó, y se unió Quinn también a nuestra fundación de caridad: "Por una Rachel hermosamente bella", lo sé, el nombre es tonto… ellas lo inventaron y me causó gracia.

—Creo que ya está, tampoco quiero ser una barbie —les dije divertida.

—Bien, veamos como quedas… ¡Wow! —exclamó Quinn.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —la miré mal.

—No… ¡te ves hermosa! Para sólo quince minutos te dejamos muy bien —dijo Santana, me sonrojé.

—Ok, me queda esperar que llegue Finn —sonreí.

Fuimos a sentarnos al living, mientras conversábamos. Fueron ya las seis con diez minutos… y Finn no llegaba.

—Oye… se me hace que Finn te dejó plantada —dijo Quinn.

—No… quizá siempre se demora… debe ser eso —ya estaba nerviosa.

Pasaron diez minutos más… aún no llegaba ni llamaba.

—¿Crees que vendrá? —le susurró Quinn a Santana.

—¡Obvio que va a venir!, ¡no me dejaría plantada —respondí algo irritada— Un momento… pero… Finn no sabe dónde queda esta casa… quizá sea eso —lo defendí.

—Si… ¿y por qué no te ha llamado?

—Porque… ¡ouch! Tampoco tiene mi número de celular…

—No es excusa… Sam si tiene mi número, se lo hubiera pedido —se sonrojó, supongo que por lo de que Sam tiene su número.

De cualquier manera seguí esperando… hasta que fueron las siete. Yo ya estaba algo deprimida… nunca esperé que él me fuera a dejar plantada.

—Creo que me voy a dar una ducha…

—Pero si te bañaste en la tar.. ¡Auch! —Santana golpeó a Quinn, hice como si no hubiera existido su comentario.

Me fui a mi habitación, y comencé a pensar en el porqué me emocioné tanto con Finn… no es ninguna maravilla tampoco, no es como si fuera perfecto… ni como si tuviera mis mismos gustos, o prácticamente tuviera mi misma vida y me comprendiera… A quién le miento, ¿a mí misma? Finn es perfecto, sinceramente es perfecto… si no lo fuera, con ese primer beso no me hubiera hecho sentir tanto si casi ni nos conocíamos…  
¿Por qué siempre mis flechazos acaban mal?

De cualquier manera… será mejor que deje de pensar en eso. Mejor pienso en otra cosa.  
Vi sobre la mesa una foto que siempre traigo conmigo, de mis padres y yo… yo tenía quince, a esa edad los perdí… hace tres años, y la herida aún duele, demasiado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse? —le pregunté inconscientemente a la fotografía— Los extraño tanto… no se imaginan cuanta falta me hacen… Espero que estén bien, donde sea que estén… sólo espero que estén bien —las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro… como odio sentir toda esta pena… destroza realmente demasiado.

¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Son mis padres, siempre lo serán, estoy obligada a extrañarlos… sé que siempre los extrañaré.  
Sin querer comencé a sollozar sobre mi cama, mirando esa foto. Vernos riendo, como familia… juntos.

—Rachel… —entraron Santana y Quinn a abrazarme, me desplomé sobre ellas llorando…

—Calma… —me tranquilizaba Santana.

—Tú sabes que aunque ellos no estén aquí, nos tienes a nosotras, somos tu familia… yo lo considero así. Tú eres prácticamente otra hermana nuestra —Quinn besó mi frente, y me enternecieron sus palabras.

—Es verdad —Santana me abrazó más fuerte.

—Las amo… nunca me dejen, por favor… nunca se alejen de mí. Las amo chicas, son las mejores… de verdad —sollocé más fuerte, pero para luego calmarme.

—¿Mejor? —sonrió Santana.

—Mucho —sonreí secándome las lágrimas pocas que me quedaban.

—Creo que te haría bien dormir… además… son las nueve, aunque casi ni se nota —rió— Así que… te dejamos, deberías descansar —sonrió, se levantaron y me dejaron en mi habitación.  
Pero, ¡que tonta soy!, tengo el número de Finn, puedo llamarlo. ¡Qué inteligente Rachel, wow!  
Comencé a marcar el número… nadie contestaba… y eso me deprimió un poquito más… tan sólo un poco. Pero recién había marcado una vez, seguiría intentando. Nadie me besa a las horas de conocerme, al otro día me invita a salir, y me deja plantada. Nadie, ni siquiera Finn, ni aunque sea el chico perfecto… ¡Basta!

Hasta que al décimo primer intento contestaron, hora de saber porqué me dejó plantada.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Y hasta que puedo actualizar!_

_Perdon, perdon y mil perdones!_

_Estas ultimas semanas han sido una locura! Entre los estudios y asuntos familiares no he tenido nada de tiempo... Pero, la buena noticia es que ya sali de vacaciones :D SOY LIBRE! Así que estaré actualizando mas seguido (diario o interdiario)_

_Entonces... Con el fic..._  
_Que pensaron de este capitulo... aunque sea una adaptación y los cambios que le puedo hacer son mínimos .. me gustaría saber su opinión no se, que les pasa por la cabeza al leer, si quieren matar a Finn por dejar plantada a Rachel, o simplemente si la historia es interesante, LO QUE SEA :D_

_Espero que Santana no sea muy OOC... o solo soy yo?_

_Espero sus opiniones!_  
_-Lu_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo X.

—¿Aló, Finn? —pregunté.

—Sí… ¿Rachel?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Perdóname… perdóname por no ir… es que…

—Es que ya me besaste y eso fue todo, ¿no? Ya no te interesa nada. Debí saber que eres de la clase de chicos que…

—¡No! —me interrumpió—. No creas que soy así, porque no lo soy. Te tengo una explicación… y a la misma vez una mala noticia…

—Está bien… perdón… no debí hablarte así. Bueno, dime… ¿qué sucede?

—E-es que… tuvimos que volver a Lima… —¿cómo?, ¿qué acabo de oír?, ¡¿que está a miles de kilómetros en este momento?!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Los padres de Sam, mis tíos, tuvieron que viajar donde una hermana de mi tío que está muy enferma, y tuvimos que volver, porque no podían llevar a Stevie y no podían pagarle a nadie para que lo cuidara…

—Oh… bueno… —debo confesar que eso me desanimó… quizá sólo en dos meses más vuelva a verlo.

—Perdóname por no llamarte antes, no tuve oportunidad…

—Bueno, no es como si te hubiera estado esperando ansiosa ni na-nada… —le dije algo nerviosa, ¿qué le dije? Por Dios, ¡claro!, ¡qué bien!, ¡ahora creerá eso!

—¿Estuviste esperándome? —sonó divertido.

—¿Qué? Ya escuchaste, no te estuve esperando —me sonrojé, él no lo vería, pero… igualmente me sonrojé.

—Y ansiosa… ¿eh? —con ese mismo tono.

—¡Que no! Y ya no molestes —él rió.

—Bien. O-oye… tengo que colgar, guardaré tu número, así nos comunicamos. Cuídate.  
—Ok, tú igual cuídate… —cortamos ambos.  
Creo que ya me quedaba más tranquila… pero igualmente deseaba poder salir con Finn, y no exactamente en dos meses más.

Me dormí, pensando en cómo podría volver a Lima…

—¡Despierta, despierta!, ¡Rachel! —sentía que me sacudían brutamente.

—¡QUÉ! —respondí enojada abriendo los ojos de golpe, y golpeando la cama con los brazos.

—Son las dos de la tarde, ¿no crees que es algo tarde?

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto dormí? ¿Y cómo no me desperté a las nueve? —me senté en mi cama y refregué mis ojos.

—No lo sé. Pero sí sé que con Quinn queremos salir… ¿vienes?

—¿Dijiste compras? —me entusiasmé, Santana asintió—, ¡QUÉ ESPERAS! —sonreí y salté de mi cama para ir a buscar ropa que colocarme. Santana rió y salió de mi habitación para que yo me vista tranquila.

Me fijé en cómo estaba el día, bueno, la tarde. Un sol imponente, y casi no habían nubes… por lo tanto veamos… mm… un short de mezclilla, junto con una polera de tirantes blanca, más unas sandalias negras: ¡perfecto! Luego me coloqué un suave brillo en los labios, peiné mi cabello y eso fue todo. Salí hacia el living.

—¿Listas? —pregunté llegando.

—Claro —sonrieron. Tomaron sus bolsos y partimos caminando hacia… supongo el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando ya estuvimos dentro del centro comercial, recorrimos miles de tiendas, probándonos y probándonos ropa, pero finalmente no compramos nada… Fue frustrante.

—Cómo es posible que nada nos guste —suspiró Quinn.

—Hmm… empiezo a odiar esta salida —reí.

—Nunca me había pasado esto… ¡la mayoría de las veces me compro la tienda entera! —exclamó Santana.

—Oigan… ehm… voy al baño, ya vengo —me paré de donde estábamos sentadas, y comencé a caminar hacia una tienda que vende pasajes para avión.

Ya allí, me acerqué donde la señorita.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar? —me preguntó sonriente.

—Quisiera un pasaje a Lima, Ohio.

—Claro. ¿Para cuándo lo quiere?

—Si fuera posible para mañana…

—Veamos… hay uno a las doce del día y otro a las seis de la tarde. ¿Cuál quiere?

—El de las doce.

—Ok. Necesito su carnet.

—Aquí tiene —lo busqué en mi bolso y se lo entregué, ella comenzó a teclear en su computador.

—Ya, tome —me entregó mi carnet y lo guardé.

—Entonces, mañana tengo que estar a las doce en el aeropuerto, ¿correcto? —pregunté.

—Sí, aquí tiene su pasaje —me entregó el pasaje, le sonreí y lo guardé también en mi bolso.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada, que tenga una linda tarde, disfrute Cancún —me sonrió y luego volvió a su trabajo en su computador.

Compré esos pasajes, porque Quinn y Santana lo están pasando bien aquí, sería injusto obligarlas a volver junto conmigo a Lima. Y yo… realmente no me estoy divirtiendo demasiado aquí, hubiera sido mejor si Finn se hubiera quedado… pero es comprensible, es su familia.

—Ya —sonreí llegando donde ellas.

—¿Tanto demoraste en el baño? —me miraron cómplices.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene? —me hice la ofendida.

—Nada… bueno, creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí… ¿qué tal si vamos a caminar por ahí? —sugirió Santana.

—¡Sí! — Quinn casi saltó de donde estaba sentada, me tomó del brazo a mí y a Santana y nos llevó corriendo fuera del centro comercial.

Caminamos por las calles de Cancún, era entretenido observar la belleza de esa ciudad… y también fuimos a la playa, jugamos un rato en el agua, para luego tendernos en la arena cuando ya se hacía tarde.

—Esta ciudad es hermosa —comentó Santana.

—Sí…

—¡Omg! ¡Qué hermoso atardecer! —exclamó Quinn sentándose en la arena con las piernas cruzadas para observar mejor, con Santana la imitamos.

Y voy volando en el avión… siento un poco de remordimiento de no haberles dicho nada a Quinn y Santana, pero sé que fue lo mejor, y que me comprenderán… Ellas también han tenido flechazos, no es nada nuevo.

¡Lima, mi hermosa ciudad! Al fin aquí, y respirando el aire de mi apartamento… bueno, no es sólo mío… es también de Santana y Quinn, pero por ahora, dejémoslo en que es mío.  
Dejé mi bolso en mi habitación y tomé mi celular.

* * *

Hola!

Como prometí, aquí estoy actualizando :D. Espero que esto pueda seguir!

RACHEL ESTA LLENDO A LIMA!  
Que piensan de que se haya ido sin avisarle a Quinn y Santana?  
Como creen que reaccionen?  
La respuesta en el siguiente capitulo c;

Diganme que piensan!  
Review!  
-Lu


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Ya se... iba tan bien con las actualizaciones, y luego BUM... otra vez me demore.. pero tratare de que vuelva a como era antes... Este capitulo es BASTANTE corto... pero veré como va mi tiempo durante el resto del día y tal vez en la noche pueda subir algo mas.

Ahora si... El nuevo capitulo!

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XI.

—¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS ENGENDRA!? —me gritó Quinn desde el otro lado del celular.

—En Lima… —dije casi en un susurro.  
—¡¿CÓMO DICES QUE DIJISTE?! —escuché que gritaron ambas.  
—¡QUE ESTOY EN LIMA, SORDAS! —les grité yo igual.  
—¿¡Y POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS ALLÁ SI TAN SÓLO HACE UNAS HORAS ESTABAS AQUI!?  
—Porque… ayer no fui exactamente al baño…  
—¿Y se puede saber para qué diablos estás allá? —preguntó Santana, mientras oía los gritos de Quinn, cosas como: "¡Es una inconsciente!, ¡por qué diablos está allá!, ¡se supone que vinimos de vacaciones, JUNTAS!" y demás cosas.  
—Finn volvió a Lima.  
—Ogh, tu flechazo —por su tono de voz, rodó los ojos, reí—, ¿qué tiene de cómico? —me preguntó algo más enojada.  
—No sé…  
—Debería… debería… ¡no lo sé! Pero debería hacer algo —bufó.  
—Sí, deberías decirme que está bien que haya venido, porque tengo un flechazo por Finn —le dije inocente como una niña pequeña.  
—Ok… mira, en un mes iremos, ¿si? Para disfrutar un poco más Cancún —por su tono de voz, sonrió, igual que yo.  
—Bien. Cuídense… estoy algo cansada. Ahí estaremos en contacto, saludos a Quinn, dile que no se enoje, se va a arrugar —reímos.  
—Tú igual, cuídate —cortó.  
Aunque reconozco que estaba algo cansada, decidí salir a recorrer mi ciudad.

Narra Finn Hudson.

Mi celular sonó estrepitosamente, sacándome de mi dulce siesta. Al fijarme en quien llamaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, era del celular de Rachel.  
—¿Aló? —contesté aún algo dormido.  
—¿Con Finn? —preguntó una voz ronca.  
—Sí, con él. ¿Quién es usted y qué hace con el celular de Rachel? —le pregunté desconfiado.  
—La secuestré —me respondió frío. Un segundo, ¿la secuestró dijo?  
—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Dónde la tienes, maldito?! —escuché una risa cínica de su parte.  
—Está a salvo, POR AHORA —hizo énfasis.  
—¿Qué quieres?, ¿dinero?, ¿qué?  
—Sólo ven, ven a Breadsticks 734 Metcalf a las cinco y media, y ella estará bien —cortó.  
Y entonces me preocupé demasiado… además faltaba poco para que fueran las cinco y media.  
Me alisté, es decir, me vestí… reconoceré que no exactamente dormía una siesta desde la tarde… sino más bien… la dormía desde ayer en la noche.  
Salí cuando faltaban cinco minutos. Y tomando un taxi, llegué finalmente.  
¡Era imposible!, ¿cómo podía estar aquí?

* * *

Quien creen que tenga a Rachel?

Y porque parece que Finn lo conoce?

Humm.. Suspenso...

Review  
-Lu


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Este capitulo es un poco mas largo de lo normal, asi que disfrutenlo! :D

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XII.

Y por lo que veo, no está secuestrada ni nada. Me acerqué a ella, sonriendo.

—Una broma, ¿eh? ¡De muy mal gusto, me asusté! —me hice el ofendido, luego reímos… ella y su dulce risa.

—Perdón —se sonrojó—, tenía que hacer alguna broma, hace días que no hacía una —ese rubor pequeño en sus mejillas le quedaba hermoso.

—Eres igual, pero idéntica a mí —reímos.

—Entonces… ¿me acompañas a comer algo? —sonrió.

—Claro —tomamos asiento en una mesa, y pedimos dos cafés que llegaron de inmediato—. Y entonces… ¿cómo es que estás aquí? —pregunté para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

—Vine —respondió.

—Oh, ¿dejaste tus vacaciones en Cancún por mí? —pregunté algo sorprendido.

—Algo así… pero de todos modos, Cancún tampoco era la gran cosa… ¡Imagina que recorrimos el centro comercial completo y no encontramos nada para comprar! —bufó, y yo reí… ¡vino a Lima por mí!

—Ah… —reí de nuevo—, pero Quinn y ¿Santana?, vinieron contigo.

—No… vine sola —se sonrojó, y para tratar de ocultarlo, tomó café, y me alegró saber eso… es decir, ella siente algo no muy distinto a lo que siento yo…

—¡Que divertidos son! —dijo Rachel apenas, riendo a carcajadas, así como Sam, Stevie y yo.

—Bueno… ya… ya… —trató de calmar su risa Sam—. Stevie, es tarde, tienes que dormir, mamá se enojaría si supiera que aún no estás durmiendo —le dijo levantándose de la mesa con sus platos.  
—¿Qué? ¡Hey, son sólo las once y media! —reclamó—. Sammy… —le sonrió inocente—, ¡apuesto a que no me ganas en los videojuegos! —dijo sonriendo ganador.

—¿Qué dices?, ¡yo te apuesto que sí puedo ganar! —con Rachel observábamos la escena.

—¡Pero yo llegaré primero! —Stevie se levantó de la mesa y entonces ambos corrían hacia la sala.

—¿Y… siempre son así? —preguntó Rachel, para luego reír, mientras se levantaba al igual que yo, y recogía los platos.

—Sí, a veces son peores… pero lo que más risa da, es que Stevie siempre engaña a Sam para dormirse más tarde —reí—. Oh, deja, deja, yo hago eso —le dije tratando de quitarle los platos.

—No, no Finn está bien. Siempre acostumbro a lavar los platos después de la cena —sonrió.

—Pero es que… eres visita…

—¿Y qué?, no es como si fuera a morirme por lavar los platos siendo visita —rió, mientras caminaba hacia el lavaplatos y yo la seguía—. Y apart… —no terminó de decir nada, porque se resbaló con uno de los autitos de Stevie, pero por suerte, alcancé a tomarla desde la cintura… Momento incómodo…

—Casi… —reí tímido.

—S-si… gracias —terminó de llevar los platos al lavamanos, la acompañé.

—En serio que no tienes que hacerlo… mejor vamos al patio, ¿te parece?, mañana Sam lavará eso —sonreí.

— ¿Sam?, ¡que malo eres, pobrecito él! —Rió—, pero bueno… si insistes —sonrió, y me acompañó hasta el patio, donde nos apoyamos en el cerco viendo hacia la luna.

—Se ve resplandeciente esta noche —comenté.

—Sí, hermosa —me sonrió.

—Cuéntame sobre tus padres… en todo este mes ninguno de los dos los ha mencionado… supongo que deberíamos saber algo de los padres del otro —le sonreí.

—Si… bueno, ellos… —suspiró—. Finn, lo que te contaré… quizá no debería decírtelo, por… porque me lo prohibieron. Pero es necesario que lo sepas… además confío en ti —me sonrió, y yo también a ella—. Verás… mis padres… murieron en un accidente de tránsito… mientras llevaban a cabo una operación… Ellos eran agentes de la C. I. A. — ¿qué?, es imposible.

—W-wow… —me limité a decir.

— ¿Y los tuyos? —me sonrió.

—Los míos… fueron… asesinados —tragué saliva—, y ellos… eh… mi padre trabajaba en una empresa, y mi madre, bueno ella sólo estaba en la casa —traté de sonreír… mi estado me lo impedía…

—Oh… que… horrible… me pregunto cómo las personas pueden matar a otras… es horrible —si ella tan sólo supiera de lo que habla.

—Si… Oye… eh… ya es tarde… creo que deberías irte…

—Tienes razón —sonrió. Caminamos hasta la puerta principal de la casa—. ¿Me irás a dejar? —se sonrojó.

—No puedo… acabo de recordar que… eh… Sam irá a dejarte. ¡SAM! —lo llamé.

— ¿Qué?, ¿no ves que juego contra el enano?

— ¡Hey! —se escucharon sus gritos desde la sala.

— ¡Ve a dejar a Rachel! —le grité. Se notaba que Rachel no entendía por qué yo no iba.

— ¡¿No puedes ir tú?, estoy ocupado!

—¡QUE VAYAS! —le grité finalmente enojado. Se oyó la televisión apagarse, y Sam estuvo con nosotros.

—Si… em… vamos —abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose al auto.

—Adiós… —se despidió Rachel, acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos —dije con un tanto de frialdad… y cerré la puerta cuando ella ya salió.

Narra Rachel Berry.

Caminé con Sam hasta su auto, muy lujoso por cierto. Él me abrió la puerta, así de caballero como Finn.

Ya en camino a mi casa, comencé a pensar mientras miraba por la ventana. ¿Por qué Finn no me vino a dejar?, ¿por qué se puso así de frío luego de que le hablé de mis padres?  
Quizá… se sintió intimidado… tal vez no debí contarle, lamentablemente, ya lo hice… Debí obedecer a lo que siempre me repetía Mike, mi tutor… el mejor amigo de mis padres, la persona que se preocupa de mí, y mi padrino de bautizo. Él también trabaja en la C. I. A., pero a diferencia de mis padres, él investiga, no va a terreno.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó Sam al notar que yo miraba muy concentrada por la ventana.

—No, nada… bueno… es sólo que no entiendo por qué Finn no vino a dejarme y te mandó a ti…  
—suspiré.

—No te preocupes, ya se le pasará —me sonrió volteando su cara para verme unos segundos, luego volvió la vista al frente.

Ya afuera de mi departamento, bueno… no sólo mío, pero en fin, bajé del auto de Sam despidiéndome de él con un beso en la mejilla, y abriéndome paso a las escaleras, mientras escuchaba como él se marchaba con su auto.

Al entrar, sonó el teléfono fijo, atendí.

— ¿Aló? —pregunté al notar que nadie hablaba… se escuchaba una respiración del otro lado del teléfono… era algo un poco escalofriante.

—Ten cuidado —se oyó en un susurro… y cortaron. ¿Que tenga cuidado?, ¿a qué se refiere? Debe ser una de esas tontas bromas. No le di importancia.

Miré la hora, un cuarto para las una de la madrugada… Yo acostumbro a dormir tarde… así que creo que miraré unas películas, para también dejar de revolver en mi cabeza el por qué de la frialdad de Finn.

Miré una película, y a la mitad de la otra que veía, volvió a sonar el teléfono…

— ¿Aló? —nuevamente, sólo una respiración… esta vez corté yo.

Ya pensando que era mejor ir a dormir, puesto que eran las dos de la mañana, decidí darme una corta ducha primero, no más de cinco minutos.

Entré a la ducha, y me relajé unos momentos sintiendo la cálida agua recorrer mi cuerpo. Como era algo corto, salí casi al mismo tiempo en que entré. Me envolví en toallas y fui a mi habitación. Allí enchufé el secador de pelo.

Ya con mi ropa interior puesta y mi cabello seco, me encaminé a buscar mi pijama, y entonces recordé que estaba en la pieza del planchado, fui por él.

—Veamos… dónde estarás… —hablé en voz alta mientras revolvía la ropa. Finalmente lo encontré, y me lo coloqué, como adoraba este pijama… amo el color verde.

Me encaminé a mi habitación… y me preocupó ver la ventana del balcón abierta… estoy segura de que yo no la había dejado así.

— ¡AAAAAH! —grité al mismo tiempo en que sentía una mano aprisionando mi cintura contra una anatomía y una mano en mi boca, impidiéndome gritar más.

* * *

Hola!

Asi que lo del capitulo pasado solo fue una broma...  
Pero esta vez si parece real... hummm...  
SUSPENSO!

Como me encanta el suspenso!

Review!  
-Lu


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Porfin actualizando! Ya se que me demore demasiado y la verdad verdad es que esta vez no tengo excusa, con este capitulo volvemos a el largo normal, asi que espero poder actualizar mañana en la mañana!

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XIII.

Me taparon la nariz y la boca, traté de gritar más, pero no podía. Ya sin más fuerzas para luchar, vi todo negro… hasta ahora… que desperté, miré a mi alrededor y vi a… ¿Finn? Sí, era él… estaba sentado en un sillón, mirando hacia ni idea dónde, jugando con sus manos… y parecía nervioso.

— ¿Finn? —pregunté, y me di cuenta de que estaba en un colchón tendida… con las manos y pies amarrados.

Al notar él que le hablé, me miró, pude notar bastante nerviosismo… yo aún no lograba comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?, ¿por qué yo estoy amarrada?

—E-estás… secuestrada… —me dijo balbuceando, pero mirando hacia otro punto perdido. Yo exploté en risa, ¿secuestrada dijo?

—Ya, en serio. ¿Qué se supone que hago amarrada?, ¿y dónde estoy? —miré a mi alrededor… aparentemente era un ¿sótano?

—Es en serio —me miró… y tan sólo su mirada me dio un escalofrío. Pero no podía hablar en serio… ¿por qué iba a querer alguien secuestrarme?

—Yaaa… supongamos que estoy secuestrada —traté de contener la risa—, ¿tú me secuestraste?

—No, fue el Mago de Oz —ironizó, eso me cayó mal, y me puso otra pregunta en la mente… ¿por qué él iba a querer secuestrarme?

— ¿Y por qué se supone que estoy "secuestrada"?

—Te mentí… —jugaba con sus manos, aún el nerviosismo.

—Yo sabía. Ahora ya suéltame —traté de sacar mis manos del enredo que eran las cuerdas, no pude.

—No, el secuestro es verdad. Te mentí sobre mis padres… —y seguía sin mirarme.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo como para que me secuestres?, ¿no podías confesarme que me mentiste como alguien normal? —esto era raro.

—Necesito que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte en silencio.

— ¿Cómo me pides eso?, ¡estoy atada!, ¡en un sótano!, ¡contigo!, ¡me dices que me has secuestrado!, ¡y estas malditas cuerdas comienzan a hacerme doler! —comencé a reclamar furiosa. Finn se levantó bruscamente, tan bruscamente que yo di un salto. Se dirigió a no sé dónde, y regresó con una tela en la mano—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunté mirando la tela mientras él se acercaba—. No, no Finn. ¡Finn n… —no pude gritarle más porque me tapó la boca con la tonta tela, y yo lo miré furiosa.

—Te pedí que te callaras —se fue a sentar al sillón donde antes estaba, yo aún no entendía nada y estaba muy enojada.

Narra Finn Hudson.

No puedo creer que sea ella… ¿por qué justamente ella?, cuando me confesó lo de sus padres… me pasé unas cuantas pocas horas pensando… su apellido.

Sin embargo, aunque ya la haya secuestrado… no sé si serán ellos… pueden haber muchos, le ruego a Dios que no sean ellos… necesito cerciorarme.

—Antes… dime algo. ¿Tus padres eran Hiram y LeRoy Berry? —por favor, que no sean. La miré, asintió con la cabeza algo confundida.

¡MALDITA SEA!, ¿por qué no podía ser cualquier otra persona?, ¡por qué!

—Ahora… ahora te contaré el porqué de que yo te haya secuestrado. Mis padres… ellos… no eran lo que te conté, ellos no trabajaban en eso. Ellos… eran… eran… también eran agentes —suspiré, observé su expresión, no lo podía creer—. Tus padres, los mataron. Tus padres me arrebataron a los míos en unos segundos con dos balas. ¡Tus padres me dejaron huérfano! —me alteré, y no pude evitar… no pude evitar una lágrima… Para nadie es fácil saber al fin, quién es el hijo de los cretinos que mataron a tus padres, y tener que… cobrar venganza.  
La observé… una lágrima asomaba por su mejilla.

—Y yo… yo… ju-juré… cobrar venganza —sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder… Y yo no sabía si podría.

En todo este mes… yo… yo la quiero… la comencé a querer… demasiado… Es como pedirme que asesine a Sam, a Stevie, a alguno de mis tíos, o a alguna persona que quiero.

La miré nuevamente, comenzó a encogerse hacia el rincón, negando con la cabeza… Rachel comenzaba a desesperarse.

Sin embargo… aunque sus padres fueran los que mataron a los míos… me era imposible sentir odio hacia un ser como ella… Sería injusto odiarla… Pero es justo aliviarme de toda la impotencia y pena que siento, y vengar la muerte de mis padres… ellos… son más importantes para mí.

No tengo idea de cómo se sacó la tela con la que le tapé la boca, pero se soltó, y quiso comenzar a gritar, pero corrí hacia ella y le tapé la boca con la mano.

—Rachel… cállate… no quiero volver a tener que desmayarte —seguía en su intento por gritar—. Lo siento —le tapé la nariz, aún no se desmayaba—. Aún… aún no te haré nada… tranquila —yo no podía ser siempre frío con ella… tampoco me gustaría que prácticamente un… amigo… me secuestrara y me dijera que me va a matar.

Me miró, con lágrimas en los ojos… que digo en los ojos, ya corrían por su rostro. Eran lágrimas desesperadas… Me destrozaba ser el causante de eso. Sus ojos marrones me mostraron desilusión, y se cerraron… al mismo tiempo en que ella se desmayaba.

La tomé en brazos y la recosté en el colchón… Pensé en soltarle las manos, pero no era seguro… Me dolía ser tan cretino con ella…

La arropé con las frazadas que llevé para abajo, y parecía que simplemente dormía. Con tranquilidad.

Me recosté junto a ella, acariciando su rostro levemente…

—Por qué tenías que ser tú… —susurré observándola. Y una lágrima brotó de mis ojos…  
Si ya antes no me sentía capaz de poder arrebatarle la vida a alguien, mucho menos ahora podía arrebatarle la vida a ella…

Me levanté de allí, y me dirigí a mi habitación. De cualquier manera nunca nadie se mete al sótano, no la verán, y mis tíos aún tienen para unos dos meses más allá.

* * *

Tu, tu, tu, tu (musica de suspenso)  
Ahora que creen que pase?  
Pobre Rach! Ahora que sera de ella?

Cuentenme que les parecio!

Nos vemos mañana! :D  
Review  
-Lu


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Actualizandoo! Lo mas probable es que mañana no pueda actualizar, pero crucemos los dedos para que si pueda! En todo caso, si no puedo actualizar mañana: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **  
**Disfruten el capitulo ;)**

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XIV.

Narra Sam Evans.

Desperté con la luz del sol en mis ojos. Me los refregué y miré el reloj: 10:20. Me levanté con algo de flojera debo decir, pero ya era hora de levantarme, y prepararle desayuno al enano que seguramente ya anda revoloteando por la casa. ¡Wow, no me equivoqué!, acaba de chocar conmigo.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —le grité al tiempo en que él me sacaba la lengua y bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Me lo encontré en la cocina.

—Sam, quiero huevos revueltos con tostadas y mantequilla —me sonrió inocente.

— ¡Já!, no quieres nada —le dije irónico, me miró mal.

Me acerqué a la despensa y de allí saqué un plato hondo, abrí la otra puerta y saqué cereales, y del refrigerador saqué leche. Se lo entregué en la mesa a Stevie.

—Que lindos los huevos, nunca los había visto —me dijo haciéndome una mueca pesada e irónica, mientras yo le servía los cereales.

—Sí, se llaman huevos cereales, ¿los conocías? —le sonreí cínico.

— ¿Eso fue un chiste?, olvidé reírme…

— ¡Ya cómete eso! —lo regañé. ¡Es que siempre me jode!

—Ruliento gruñón, hermano mío tenía que ser, ¿no podía ser Finn?, es más divertido que la cosa con rulos, además que…

— ¡Ya Stevie! —me molesta cuando jode tanto, una vez está bien, pero se pasa. Me miró mal… esa mirada que tiene cuando mamá lo reta… ¡maldición!

Que no haga puchero como con ella… por favor, por favor… ¡Ahj, se las sabe por libro!

—Ya… oye… —traté de acercarme, pero me dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

—Te acusaré con mamá, le diré que me trataste mal, que me insultaste, y que me tiraste al piso, y me golpeaste, y me seguiste maltratando, y que me hacías comer tierra diciéndome que eran huevos revueltos, y que seguías pateándome mientras yo comía, y que luego buscaste una línea de tren y me ataste y el tren me pasó encima y yo casi me muero y tu seguías pateándome, y me diste de comer más tierra —dijo haciendo puchero.

—Oye, eso no es verdad, nadie te va a creer —le dije en tono obvio, era demasiado fantástico.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —se hizo el ofendido.

—Pero ¿sabes qué te creerían? —me miró raro, tratando de adivinar, y no pudo—. Que… ¡yo te hice cosquillas hasta que moriste! —comencé a hacerle cosquillas, y yo ya veía que se quedaba sin aire… El mejor remedio para que se le pase el mal genio y lo molestoso.

— ¡Ya, ya!, ¡basta!, ¡Sam!, ¡Jaja, basta! —me reclamaba entre risas, y yo paré, sino Stevie mojaría el piso. Cuando paré, dio un suspiro.

— ¿Y?, ¿volverás a molestarme? —lo miré amenazante haciendo un gesto con mis manos, diciéndole que si molestaba, vendrían más cosquillas… esta vez no me importaría el piso, ¡muahaha!

—Está bien… no te molestaré más. Por hoy —sonrió malvado, y se dirigió a yo supongo el pasillo.

Me serví un vaso de leche, y cuando lo estaba tomando, Stevie me habló.

— ¿Sam, desde cuándo escondes a tus novias en el sótano? —me miró raro, y yo aún más a él.

— ¿Esconder?, ¿novias?, ¿sótano?

—Hay ya no te hagas el idiota, sé que entendiste —me obvió.

Ignoré su comentario y fui al sótano. Allí… allí… ¡¿allí estaba Rachel?!, ¿qué hacía allí?

—Eh… no veo nada —me hice el tonto.

—Mira, es la chica está all… —le tapé la boca para que no siga hablando, podría despertarla, estaba durmiendo.

—Toma cinco dólares… anda a… al parque del frente, yo te miro por la ventana, compra algunos dulces —le pasé los cinco dólares, me sonrió y se fue a la puerta.

Me dirigí a la escalera, y llamé a Finn furioso.

—¡FINN! —le grité desde la escalera, y supe que dormía como tronco, porque se cayó de la cama… el sonido de su caída y su "Auch" resonaron por la casa. De inmediato bajó las escaleras corriendo.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿un ladrón?!, ¡Stevie! —iba a correr hacia la puerta lo detuve tomándolo de su musculosa y lo arrastré —literalmente— hacia la puerta del sótano.

—Explícame eso —le dije mirándolo molesto. Finn se puso serio, hasta deprimido puedo decir, y caminó hacia la cocina.

Se sirvió leche aún sin hablar, y se preparó un pan con mantequilla.

Pasaron varios minutos, y aún no me hablaba.

—Finn, por qué está Rachel abajo, respóndeme.

—Rachel Berry… ahí está tu respuesta —dejó de comer, y se puso a mirar a un punto X…  
Momento… ella… no, no, no, no puede ser ella, Finn no sería capaz…

—No, ella no puede ser. ¿Estás completamente seguro? ¡Finn, no serías capaz! —me levanté de la silla y lo miré.

—Si que lo soy…

—No, no lo eres… sé que no eres de esa clase de persona… —aún no decía nada—. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —le grité, y me miró indiferente—. Finn, por última vez… no puedes… —se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, lo seguí y lo detuve cuando íbamos pasando por afuera del sótano.

Abrí la puerta, Finn miró hacia otro lado.

—Mírala… ¿serías capaz? —comenzaba a afligirse, lo notaba en sus facciones y en como movía la boca, mordiéndose la piel interior de ésta.

—Sus padres mataron a los míos… —susurró con frialdad…

—No te reconozco —le dije con un dejo de desprecio.

—Compréndeme… oh, no, eso es imposible… tú no podrías comprenderme, porque yo soy el único bastardo aquí que no tiene padres, el único que a los cortos trece años dejó de tener una madre que lo mime, que le haga cariños, que lo llame con apodos que lo avergüencen, el único que perdió a un padre que pueda enseñarle a jugar fútbol, béisbol, que le enseñe a ser hombre… El único que perdió todo ese cariño… tú no comprenderías… —sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas… Y un cuchillo atravesó mi pecho… Es verdad que él perdió todo eso, y me sentí tan mal de que me lo dijera de esa forma… Además me coloqué a pensar en todo lo mal que lo ha pasado él.

—Pero… Finn ella...

—No, cállate —me interrumpió—, déjame convertirme en un maldito asesino, pero poder vengar la muerte de mis padres. ¡No te estoy pidiendo ayuda!, ¡siempre he estado solo, completamente solo, no te necesito ni a ti ni a tus regaños ni a tu apoyo justo ahora! —me gritó y entró al sótano, cerrando con llave.

Me quedé parado allí como idiota… Tenía una confusión inmensa. Finn es mi primo, casi mi hermano… no puedo ignorar así como así todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado durante estos seis años… Pero tampoco puedo dejar que cometa un homicidio, y menos con Rachel.  
Toqué la puerta reiteradas veces, y no me abría… Sentí un poco de temor por lo que le pudiera hacer a Rachel

Finalmente me rendí… había pensado en llamar a la policía… pero sería una canallada, no puedo echar al agua a mi primo.

* * *

_Ustedes creen que Finn le haga algo a Rachel?_  
_Que creen que decida Sam?  
El drama a comenzado oficialmente..._

_Diganme que piensan y por mas cliché que suene... mas reviews, mas rápido actualizo..._  
_-Lu_


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: No actualizo desde el año pasado! Me siento taaan mal D:!  
Pero ya estoy aqui con una nueva actualizacion y lo unico que puedo decir son mil disculpaaas!  
Disfruten!**

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XV.

**Narra Santana.**

—No se va a esperar esta sorpresa —comenté con Quinn mientras ponía la llave en la puerta.

—A la cuenta de tres, gritamos "¡Sorpresa!", ¿bien? —me susurró, yo asentí con la cabeza, y entramos—. Uno, dos, tres…

—¡SORPRESA!, ¿Dónde estás Rachel? —fuimos a su habitación… no estaba allí.

Recorrimos el departamento entero, y no estaba… era raro… sólo eran las 12 del día.

—Comienzo a preocuparme… —dije.

—No, quizá se quedo a dormir donde Finn… ¿llamo a Sam?

—¡Buena idea!, puede estar allá —sonreí, y Quinn marcó el número.

—Aló, ¿Sam? —preguntó—. ¡Sí, soy yo! —tenía una sonrisa indestructible—. Sí, estoy de lo más bien… ¿y tú? —murmullos—. ¡Oh, qué bueno! —le pegué un codazo—. Ah… em… Sam, ¿de casualidad no se quedó Rachel allá? Es que no está aquí… por cierto, estoy en Lima —sonrió, y se escucharon murmullos—. Ah… bueno, quizá salió… Bien, tengo que cortar Sam, te llamo más tarde, cuídate —cortó.

—¿No está allá? —le pregunté preocupada, negó con la cabeza—. Ogh… ¿dónde más puede estar?

—Ni idea… pero si no aparece de aquí a la tarde, tendremos que avisarle a Mike…

—Si… bueno, ahora… ¿qué hacemos?

—Mmm… ¿ordenar? Mira este desastre… —reímos.

—Bien, yo ordeno em… la habitación de Rachel, tú ordena en la cocina, y el living, luego yo iré a ver las demás habitaciones por si están desordenadas —sonreí.

Ordenamos todo, no fue aburrido como pensé. Colocamos música, y mientras ordenábamos, bailábamos como locas… realmente divertido y chistoso.

Fueron las siete, Quinn estaba hablando con el famoso "Sam" por celular… mientras yo me aburría viendo televisión.

—San… ¿puede venir Sam? —me preguntó.

—Claro, por qué no, además así lo conozco —sonreí, y ella aún más. Le dijo que viniera.

Se puso muy contenta, era cómico verla saltar de alegría.

—Uh, ese flechazo va en serio —reí, y se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo en que tocaron la puerta, y Quinn fue como una bala a abrir. Al tener a supongo "Sam" en frente, lo abrazó… Qué digo lo abrazó, ¡lo estaba estrangulando al pobre!

—Hola —saludó él amistosamente.

—Hola —lo saludé acercándome, y estreché su mano—. Soy Santana, un gusto —sonreí—.

Quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti —la miré picarona, causando que ambos se sonrojen y Quinn me dirija una mirada asesina, reí—. Bueno… no querrás quedarte afuera… Pasa —reímos, y entró. Se sacó la chaqueta, y se sentó al lado de Quinn, mientras yo iba a la cocina.

—San, ¿queda jugo? —me preguntó desde el living.

—Creo que sí, ¿les llevo?

—Por favor —rió.

Saqué jugo del refrigerador, y se los llevé, mientras yo sólo quería una fruta.

—Y entonces… ¿cómo dices que te llamas? —le pregunté a "Sam".

—Sam Evans —sonrió.

—Oh, ya entiendo el "Es que es tan lindo, deberías verlo…" —y suspiré, imitando a Quinn. Sam se sonrojó y Quinn era un jitomate, yo reí… Soy muy malvada, ¿no? Hahaha.

Finalmente Quinn tenía mucha razón, este chico es muy simpático, parece buena gente, y sincero. Miramos algunas series de la televisión, y conversamos, hasta que dieron las nueve, y Rachel no aparecía…

—Saben… ya comienzo a preocuparme de dónde estará Rachel… —comenté.

—Wow… ¿no saben nada de ella? —preguntó Sam.

—Nada, nada… —le respondió Quinn.

—Creo que es mejor que llamemos a Mike —le dije a Quinn, asintió con la cabeza. Fui a buscar el celular—. Aló… ¿Mike? —pregunté.

—Sí… ¿Santana?

—Sí, con ella…

—Oh, ¡hola!, ¿cómo están?

—Quinn y yo bien… pero…

—¡¿Rachel?!, ¡¿qué le paso?! —preguntó exaltado.

—No sabemos… e-esque… ella estaba aquí en Lima, porque se volvió sola de nuestras vacaciones en Cancún… y… ahora no sabemos dónde está… nosotras volvimos hoy, y no la encontramos en el departamento…

—Rayos… vayan a la estación de policía más cercana a dejar constancia de su desaparición. Trataré de ir a Lima lo más pronto que me sea posible. Traten de averiguar dónde puede estar. Y cuídense mucho.

—Ok… usted igual cuídese —corté.

—¿Qué dijo? —me preguntó Quinn mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Que tenemos que ir a la estación de policías más cercana a dejar constancia de su desaparición.

—Entonces vamos ahora… Em… Sam… tú me habías dicho que tienes auto… ¿verdad? —se sonrojó, yo reí.

—S-si… claro, vamos. Yo las llevo —nos sonrió, y fuimos a buscar nuestras chaquetas.  
Salimos del departamento y entramos en el auto de Sam, que era muy lujoso, por cierto. Nos dirigimos a la estación de policía, y entramos.

—Buenas noches, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar señorita? —me preguntó un policía.

—Quiero dejar constancia por la desaparición de una amiga… —le dije, mientras él anotaba algo.

—Claro, dígame por favor el nombre de su amiga.

—Rachel Berry.

—¿Cuándo la vieron por última vez?

—Verá… con mi hermana, Quinn, y ella, habíamos ido a Cancún por unas vacaciones, pero ella volvió hace un mes a Lima. Hoy llegamos nosotras, y no la encontramos en el departamento… se nos hizo raro, porque sólo eran las doce del día…

—Entiendo… ¿y él quién es? —preguntó refiriéndose a Sam, que estaba junto a Quinn.

—S-soy… un amigo. Y-yo la vi… ayer… la fui a dejar a su casa a la una de la mañana. Luego no la vi… se supone que a esa hora debió haber dormido, no la vi salir, ella entró y me marché de inmediato…

—Ya veo… Ok… ¿tiene alguna foto de la joven?

—Sí, yo tengo una. Está por aquí… veamos… —dijo Quinn registrando su cartera, y sacó una foto—. Es ella, la de la derecha —le indicó al policía.

—Ok. Ahora mandaremos una patrulla a hacer un recorrido buscándola. Por cualquier cosa llamaremos al número de celular de un mayor de edad… ¿alguien es mayor de dieciocho?

—Yo, yo tengo veinte —le dije.

—Bien. ¿Me facilita su número de celular por favor?

—Claro —le dicté mi número y él lo anotó.

—Por cualquier cosa, estaremos en contacto, procure tener su teléfono encendido —nos sonrío, le dimos las gracias y nos marchamos al departamento.

Al llegar, yo fui directamente al departamento, Quinn se despidió de Sam en la calle, luego llegó detrás de mí.

—Ojalá la encuentren… —comentó preocupada.

—Ojalá… —miré la hora, eran las diez.

Casi ni dormimos esa noche, nos acostamos a las una de la madrugada, y en ningún momento nos llamaron de la policía… comenzaba a preocuparme demasiado… ¿Estará bien?, ¿con quién estará?, ¿por qué se fue?, ¿ella fue la que por decisión propia se fue…?

* * *

**MAS SUSPENSO!**

**Que creen que este pasando con Rachel? Tututututuuuuu  
En el proximo capitulo se dara un avance con la investigacion sobre Rachel!**

**Mañana debo estar subiendo otro capitulo!**

**Review!  
-Lu**


	16. Chapter 16

_**N/A: ACTUALIZANDOO... No tengo nada que decir... así que... disfruten!**_

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XVI.

Desperté porque alguien tocaba desesperadamente la puerta del departamento.

Casi de mal genio, me coloqué mis pantuflas, y sin importarme andar tan sólo en una polera gris y mi pantalón de pijama rosado, fui a abrir.

—¡¿Quién te crees tocando la puerta de e…?! Mike… pe-perdón… —no me esperé encontrarlo allí, me sonrió y entró, y tras él… ¿alguien más?, ¿quién era?

—Buenos días Santana —me saludó Mike.

—Buenos días Mike… y… ¿…? —pregunté tratando de averiguar la identidad del misterioso individuo que se encontraba junto a Mike.

Se sacó su gorro… y dejó a la vista unos hermosos ojos azules… su rostro tenía unas pequeñas pequitas que se veían hermosas… Y me dejó impactada al mostrarme una pequeña sonrisa chueca, extendiéndome la mano.

—Brittany Pierce, detective de la C. I. A., mucho gusto —me saludó, era imposible que alguien fuera tan hermosa…

—B-b-buenos días… —estreché su mano, y luego sacudí mi cabeza disimuladamente tratando de salir de mi trance, al mismo tiempo en que Quinn salió de su cuarto dando un gran bostezo.

—Hola Mike, buenos días Santana, hola… ni idea, pero hola —típico, aún andaba en las nubes, pasó directo a la cocina, y luego asomó la cabeza—. ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó a Brittany.

—Ellla es Brittany Pierce, un detective de la C. I. A., la mejor que tenemos —la presentó Mike, Brittany respondió con un sincero "mucho gusto" y Quinn parecía no entender.

—¿Usas lentes de contactos? —¡¿qué?!, Dios, que imprudente es.

—N-no… —le respondió algo divertida, yo la miré tratando de entregarle el mensaje de "no invadas espacio privado". Creo que no me vio, y se acercó a Brittany para mirarla de frente, ella algo raro, la miró también, pero no la apartaba.

—¡Lindos ojos! —exclamó de repente, y Brittany dio un salto, reímos.

—Gracias —se avergonzó un poco.

—Bien, bien…

—¡No, espera! —interrumpió a Mike algo afligida, él le arqueó una ceja—. ¿Cómo dices que es tu apellido? —le preguntó a Brittany.

—Pierce.

—¿Pierce?, me suena… Pierce… Pierce… mmm… ¡SAM EVANS! —exclamó de repente. Wow, hoy se despertó totalmente extrovertida.

—¿Sam?, ¿…Evans?, Lima… —pensaba ella—. ¡Claro!, ¡yo tengo familiares aquí! ¡Sam Evans Pierce! —recordó. Me dio risa su expresión.

—¿Y ella es la mejor detective?, no recuerda a su familia… —reí, me miró chistosa.

—Sí, es sólo que hace años que no venía a Lima, desde los doce, y tengo veinte —me sonrió cínicamente, para repercutirle a mi pregunta. Qué joven era… sólo veinte años.

—Ok, como les iba diciendo —prosiguió Mike—, necesito que me digan todo lo que saben acerca de la desaparición de Rachel… estoy preocupado por ella… por eso traje a Brittany, ella investigará su desaparición —Brittany se fue a sentar a uno de los sofá, y se quitó su abrigo, el típico que usan los detectives… pero qué puedo decir, se veía hermo…bien. Una vez sentada, colocó su mano en su mentón, en una posición relajada para pensar.

—Dices que… ustedes estaban en Cancún… veamos, ella se vino a Lima hace un mes… Vacaciones… ¡playa!... ¿chicos? —nos miró a Quinn y a mí, asentimos con la cabeza algo extrañadas por su rápida deducción. Ahora se sentó en una posición diferente, mirando a un punto X—. Si se vino por un amor de verano… lo más probable es que haya estado con él… ¿Cómo dicen que se llama?

—Finn, Hudson.

—¿Hudson, Finn… diecinueve años… —ahora creo que recordaba algo.

—¿Es tu familiar?

—Mi primo, Hudson Pierce, no sé demasiado sobre él… realmente sólo lo vi cuando yo tenía diez… luego no lo volví a ver, sé que es mi primo, una vez mis padres comentaron que él se vino a vivir a aquí, con Sam, de él si me acuerdo —sonrió—. Prosigamos. Este tal "Finn", vendría siendo prácticamente un desconocido para mí, aunque sea mi primo… —pensó unos momentos—. Tenemos que averiguar sobre él —sonrió—. Ahora, ¿tienen algo para comer?, muero de hambre —volvió a sonreír.

Con Quinn y Mike no podíamos creerlo… ¿tan rápido analizó todo?, era increíble.  
Personalmente no conozco a "Finn", pero si es primo de Sam… hay pocas probabilidades de que sea mala gente.

Quinn prácticamente corrió a buscarle galletas a Brittany, y se las entregó.

—Ya veo por qué la trajiste —le comenté a Mike mientras me iba a mi cuarto, me pondría algo decente. No es cortés recibir a personas ajenas en tu departamento estando vestida tan sólo en un pijama, ¿no?

* * *

**Narra Finn Hudson.**

Estaba en el sofá, ya llevaba horas y horas allí, creo que casi oscurecía, no me importaba… estaba frustrado con Sam… y creo que realmente él no me ayudará…

—¿Finn, estás bien? —repentinamente la vi despertarse, y mirarme algo preocupada.

—Si —le respondí, lo que ahora menos quiero es sociabilizar con ella… eso sólo haría las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son.

—¿Seguro?, no luces muy bien… ¿crees que puedo ayu...

—¡QUE ESTOY BIEN! —le grité furioso, bueno, aparentándolo… Sólo con eso, ella no dijo nada más.

—Finn, Finn ábreme, tengo cosas realmente importantes que decirte —me habló Sam tocando la puerta una vez más.

Dijo… ¿cosas importantes?, ¿cómo qué?, quizá… quizá si sean importantes… mejor le abro.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté una vez fuera del sótano.

—La primera… es… que me convertí en tu cómplice… —suspiró cerrando los ojos, creo que eso no le agradaba. ¿Cómplice dijo?

—¿Cómplice?

—Sí… les oculté a Santana y Quinn que Rachel está aquí… ¿contento?, ahora haré cualquier cosa para seguir tu plan… pero mientras lo hago, pensaré en una forma de que cobres venganza de otra manera, no matándola… —tragó saliva.

—Bien —contesté de mala gana—, ¿algo más?

—La segunda… es que Quinn me llamó y me contó que tienen a un detective ahora tras Rachel… y ayer ellas fueron a dejar una constancia por desaparición.

—¿Un detective?, rayos. Ahora… tendré que tener más cuidado, y pensar demasiado bien todo… —musité meditando.

—De algo te servirá la inteligencia y astucia que siempre has tenido —me sonrió, y se fue; Ahora que recuerdo… Rachel

—Gracias —me dijo algo tímida… debe ser porque le grité… Pero así debe ser. Aquí somos secuestrador y secuestrada, no amigo y amiga.

—De nada. Mi intención… es matarte… pero no de hambre —le dije apenas volví a mi asiento, se ve que no se atrevió a decir nada.

—Finn… necesito ropa… ¿viviré el resto de mis días con un pijama? —me dijo sarcástica. Yo la fulminé con la mirada, creo que aún no comprende que no estamos como amigos aquí.

—Veré que hago, quizá te compre ropa, no lo sé, o probablemente debas vivir con eso lo que te resta de vida —la observé, porque realmente no había notado que andaba con pijama, verde… Una musculosa gris y verde, unos pantalones verdes… S-se veía hermosa… siempre que la observo la encuentro hermosa… ¡concéntrate Finn!, el secuestro no funciona si te enamoras de ella… ¿O acaso ya será tarde…?, no, no debo pensar to-tonterías… son… tonterías.

Ya llegada la noche, la observé ya dormida, entonces me fui del sótano, a mi habitación… Pensaría qué hacer ahora, para que no me descubran.

* * *

**De que sera capaz Finn?**

* * *

**N/A: En este capitulo entro Brittany, como habrán notado es muy OOC, pero de verdad quería hacerla parte de la historia en vez de a alguien mas, así que espero que les guste (ella) en el fic!**

**Opiniones  
Criticas  
Quejas (maybe?)  
-Lu**


	17. Chapter 17

_**N/A: Nada que decir mas que... disfruten ;)**_

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XVII.

**Narra Rachel Berry**

Aparenté dormir, para que él se fuera… ya comenzaba a aterrarme. Por suerte, mi plan funcionó.

¿Por qué ahora era así?, no logro comprenderlo… Es tan frío... Bueno, y yo qué esperaba… "Me secuestró".

Me parece imposible el sentir algo aún por este Finn… pero… ¿qué me impide odiarlo, no quererlo?, es algo que está fuera de mí… Porque… aún… siento pequeñas mariposas cuando él me mira, aunque me fulmine con la mirada. Cuando se me acerca, aunque lo haga de mala gana. Y aún me causa sensaciones lindas cuando me grita… ¿Por qué me sucede esto? Siempre termino enamorándome de quien no debo…

Pero yo podría jurar que él realmente no es así… que él es como ese chico que conocí en Cancún… tiene que ser ese chico, estoy segura que no es como aparenta ser ahora…

De cualquier manera… aunque me cause sensaciones lindas… también me hace sentir mal… pésimo… Si tan sólo cuando me gritó me sentí como basura. No logro entender por qué el cambio… ni por qué aún no me mata si tanto es eso lo que él quiere.

Morir… nunca he pensado en eso… "Muerte" para mí es simplemente otra palabra… Pero ahora que la tengo tan cerca… ¿realmente me da lo mismo?, ¿habrá algo más allá de la muerte? Son tantas dudas… dudas que hacen que en mí crezca inseguridad… miedo, desesperación.

Y estoy segura de que aún no quiero morir… ver negro para siempre… es horripilante esa idea. Ser comida por los gusanos, desintegrarme… O quizá tener una vida mejor, pero en estas circunstancias, esa es mi última opción.

¿Qué pasaría si muero?, poca gente me extrañaría… pero con todo lo que me llorarían, formarían un nuevo océano…

Definitivo… me aterra la idea de morir, sé que algún día eso pasará… pero no quiero que eso sea justo ahora… no quiero… me aterra, simplemente me da miedo morir ahora.

Pensando eso que "no es tan positivo", comencé a sollozar… Simplemente por el temor que sentía… Comencé a pensar cosas escalofriantes, miraba a mi alrededor… estaba completamente en obscuras, sola, atada de manos y pies, sin poder defenderme si es que algo aparecía… El sótano además ya era escalofriante con luz…

Me arrinconé en la esquina del colchón que chocaba con la pared, y desde allí observaba todo con temor… ¿Existen los fantasmas?, otra pregunta, maldita pregunta aterradora.  
Ya sollozaba más fuertemente, sentía las pequeñas y suaves lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, dejando todo húmedo a su paso.

Grité estrepitosamente cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió de golpe, y de allí se veía una sombra, de la puerta… Me era imposible con todo el miedo que tenía, pensar que no era un fantasma, por lo que grité y comencé a llorar más… ¿Qué podía hacer?, estoy atada de manos y pies, y no lo digo literalmente.

Esa misteriosa, diabólica y espeluznante sombra, entró corriendo, encendió la luz, y fugazmente me abrazó. Entonces me di cuenta de que era Sam…

Hundí mi cara en su hombro y sollocé mientras él me abrazaba y me decía que todo estaría bien… Pero lo dudo, tarde o temprano moriré en manos de Finn.

—Tranquila… tranquila… ¿estás mejor? —me preguntó alejándose un poco y secando mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, asentí con la cabeza algo más calmada, y frenando mis sollozos.

¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Finn te hizo algo? —la última pregunta la hizo molesto. Moví mi cabeza negando—, ¿entonces?

—Tengo miedo… —susurré, volviendo a mis sollozos…

—¿De qué? —preguntó pensando.

—De esto… de todo… de morir… —y no podía parar de sollozar. Creo que Sam se conmovió conmigo, pues volvió a abrazarme—. Además esto es muy tenebroso… y yo estoy atada… —una lágrima asomó. Sam aparentó pensar un poco… y luego, me desató. Yo le sonreí como pude—. Gracias…

—De nada —me sonrió.

Sam se quedó alrededor de tres horas conmigo, me calmó, y hasta me cuidó podría decirse. Yo no tenía sueño, más bien no quería dormir… no allí, no sola.

Cuando al parecer el sueño me había ganado, sentí cómo Sam se levantaba y me tapaba con las frazadas, pero lo tomé del brazo, causando sorpresa en él.

—No te vayas… —le pedí, bueno, casi le rogué.

—P-pero… es que…

—Por favor… no me dejes sola aquí… este lugar me da miedo… —lo miré, tratando de que se apiade de mí…

* * *

**Narra Finn Hudson.**

Me levanté, y me dirigí al sótano de inmediato, pero mientras me dirigía a allá, pasé a buscar un vaso de leche, luego seguí mi camino.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz, para luego mirar al colchón donde… ¿¡duermen Sam y Rachel!?

—¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! —pregunté dejando caer mi vaso que aún tenía un poco de leche. Ellos despertaron de inmediato.

—F-Finn, no es…

—¡Sí, ya sé: "no es lo que parece"! ¡Pues si que parece!, ¡¿qué se supone que hacían dormidos allí abrazados?! —en estos momentos… soy capaz de ir y golpear a Sam en la cara, desfigurarle el rostro de un solo golpe, hacerlo trizas, descuartizarlo en pedacitos y dárselos de comer a los perros vagabundos.

—E-es que, Finn, mira… —Sam se levantó del colchón, y trataba de explicarme algo que por cierto ya vi y comprendí.

—¡Finn mira nada!, ¡eres un… —lo tomé de su musculosa, y en ese momento… me detuve.

—¡FINN, BASTA! —me gritó Rachel más que furiosa…—. Sam, vete —le ordenó, y él se fue, quedándonos sólo los dos… ¿y ella estaba desatada? Maldito Sam. La miré con furia—. Y tú no me mires así, nosotros no hicimos nada malo —me enfrentó.

—¿A no?, ¡JÁ!, a otro perro con ese hueso —le respondí irónico, causando en ella más rabia aún.

—No es lo que tú entendiste Finn. Sam ayer vino, porque yo estaba… llorando —¿llorando…?—, porque en este… estúpido sótano, me muero de miedo por la noche, hasta de día da miedo. Y yo le pedí que se quede. Como las cuerdas me hacían daño, él me soltó —terminó por decirme.

—Y quieres que piense que no hicieron nada malo —la miré serio.

—¡Ah!, ¡ya te dije que no hicimos nada! ¡Además, ¿por qué tengo que explicarte?, ¿y por qué te importa tanto?! —no me fijé de lo cerca que estaba mientras me reclamaba.

—Po-porque… b-bueno…

—¿Ves?, no hay ninguna razón.

—Sí… sí la hay… —tragué saliva.

No… está demasiado cerca… que se aleje… que se aleje...

—¿…? —me arqueó una ceja.

—E-es que… es que… —que no me mire así… ¡Dios, ten piedad!—. Porque… tú… a mí… —Dios no es piadoso.

Envolví su cintura brusca y delicadamente con mis brazos… causando sorpresa en ella.

—Me… encantas… —mordí sus deseables labios… que bien se sentía besarla, olvidarme de todo un momento…

Si bien primero no se lo esperó, luego le tomó ritmo a nuestro beso. Llevó sus manos entrelazándolas en mi cuello con suavidad, para acercarme más a su anatomía, y la cercanía me ponía aún más fuera de control, creo que a ella también la sacaba de control… Subió con desesperación mi polera, y la retiró. Luego yo llevé mis manos a su cintura… Ella era completamente deseable.

Sin darme cuenta, comenzamos a retroceder, y tropezamos con el colchón, nos tendimos allí, yo encima de ella…

* * *

**Narra Rachel Berry.**

No lo puedo creer… es imposible que lo esté besando… que me haya dicho… que le encanto… que se haya puesto celoso de Sam… que haya cambiado tan de repente su actitud. ¡Yo sabía que él no era así!

Me desconcentró de mis pensamientos positivos acerca de él, el sentir su mano… debajo de mi polera, tomando posición sobre uno de mis pechos, sobre mi brasier. Eso también hizo que me sonroje… pero raramente… no me molestaba. Y luego de eso, llevó su mano a mi glúteo, para proporcionarle suaves caricias, y después subir a mi cintura, y seguir subiendo, llevándose consigo mi polera… Y cuando creí que la sacaría… se detuvo.

—N-no está bien… no… —habló agitado, noté como su pecho se retraía, producto de su desesperada respiración…

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no? —pregunté igual de agitada, mientras él se colocaba su polera… y me ignoraba. Entonces, me acerqué a él—. Dime… por qué… Ambos queremos eso, no te mientas a ti mismo —le dije colocando mis manos en su pecho, y mirándolo a los ojos. Pero me empujó con brusquedad a un lado.

—No se puede, simplemente es así… y… no pienses cosas que no son… fue… fue solo un momento raro… Poco y nada me importa si tú y Sam hacen algo —y se fue.

Maldito Finn. ¿Es duro?, pues bien, no siempre fui un ángel, ¿sabían? Puedo ser muy simpática, si me buscas, te aniquilo tan siquiera con una palabra. Finn no es el único que puede aparentar frialdad. Y ahora, si aún estoy "secuestrada", no se la haré fácil.

* * *

**Que piensan del capitulo?  
Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron?**

**Diganme :)  
-Lu**


	18. Chapter 18

_**N/A: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Perdon por la demora, estuve de vacaciones y estuve un lugar en donde no habia internet para nada, estuve incomunicada 100%! Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y ACTUALIZANDO, ASI QUE... DISFRUTEN!**_

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XVIII.

Luego de que se fue, me amurré en ese sofá que tiene allí. De verdad ahora estoy de malhumor, creo que no sería necesario actuar para decir alguna pesadez.

—Finn me dijo que vaya a comprarte ropa… no me sé tus gustos, ¿qué colores te gustan? —me preguntó Sam, y yo reí… no me había percatado de cuándo entró.

—Ehm… verde… morado… rojo, naranjo, celeste —sonreí—, pero de seguro que tú escoges algo lindo —reí.

—Mmm… ok —me devolvió la sonrisa, y salió.

**Narra Brittany Pierce.**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó Mike, le sonreí mientras comía un pedazo de torta.

—Observo —le respondí, llevando mi vista nuevamente al televisor.

—¿Programas de TV?, ¿cómo nos ayuda eso? —sonó irritado, creo, pero él no sabía que este no era un programa de TV.

—Primero observe. Es necesario observar bien antes de decir alguna estupidez, yo no veo programas de TV —tomé café, y Mike concentró su vista en el televisor.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos, y alguien salió de la casa.

—Sam —deduje, por el cabello rubio que tenía—, es increíble lo poco que ha cambiado —reí para mí, luego volví a mi seriedad—. Mande a alguien que lo siga —le ordené a Mike.

—E-eh sí —tomó su celular, y fue a buscar señal.

¿A dónde irás Sam?, ¿tienes algo que ver con esto? Pues… hay sólo dos personas sospechosas, Sam y Finn. Aunque no podemos asegurar nada… la probabilidad de que sean ellos es de alrededor del 10%, y si observo algo sospechoso… eso crecería al 39%.

—¿Aún nada…? —me preguntó Santana… de rara manera ella me dio lástima, está tan preocupada por Rachel…

—Lamentablemente no… pero al menos ya hay sospechosos. Estamos investigando, te aseguro que pronto tendremos noticias —le sonreí, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Si son ellos… ¿por qué han de secuestrar a Rachel?, debe haber algo oculto… algo que pronto sabré…

Es sospechoso que Finn no salga de la casa… ¿estará cuidando algo?, ¿estará ocultando a Rachel?, es probable que… si en todo el día no dejan la casa sola, entonces… comenzaré a sospechar, desde el 39%.

—Que raro que Finn no salga de la casa… —comentó Santana que seguía a mi lado… ¿qué dijo?, wow… ella tiene intuición.

—En eso mismo pensaba yo —le sonreí, y entonces Finn salió de la casa… Rayos, mis sospechas bajan nuevamente al 10%. Pero… ¿a dónde irá?, si se demora menos de diez minutos, entonces creo que podré sospechar en un 25%.

—Ordena que lo sigan —me sugirió Santana.

—Es cierto. ¡Mike, ordénale a alguien que siga a Finn! —le grité, porque no tengo idea de en dónde está… creo que en el baño.

—¡Enseguida! —me respondió, sí, en el baño.

—¿Y tu hermana? —le pregunté a Santana.

—¿Ella?, ¿qué tiene que ver?

—Nada, sólo pregunto que en dónde está —reí.

—Oh, ella salió… creo que con sus amigas —miró a la televisión nuevamente.

—Ah, ok —y esa fue nuestra larga conversación.

Lo sabía, Finn demoró menos que diez minutos… fue a comprar algo, trae bolsas ahora. Creo que será fácil encontrar al secuestrador si es que es él.

—¿Sospechas de él? —preguntó, ¿qué comía que podía percibir tanto?

—Si… Eres increíble, ya has adivinado mis pensamientos dos veces —reímos.

—Es sólo… intuición —sonrió—. ¿Cuántas sospechas tienes?

—De ellos… bueno, teniendo en cuenta que son los únicos sospechosos hasta el momento… un 29% podría decirse…

—Oh, bien… Aunque dudo que ellos sean capaces de hacer algo así… tú no los conoces, pero yo conozco a Sam y es muy agradable…

—Tú ves caras y apariencias, no ves intenciones… uno nunca sabe cuando la persona puede ser un psicópata.

—Tienes razón… —sonrió mirando la televisión—. ¿Quieres algo?, iré a la cocina por café.

—Ehm… un café también, por favor —nos sonreímos.

**Narra Finn Hudson**

Al entrar a la casa luego de ir a comprarle dulces a Stevie… pude notar un auto sospechoso… ¿¡Quizá…!? No… no creo que el mismo detective esté afuera, sería arriesgado para él no sabiendo de qué es capaz el secuestrador. Pero sí sé que soy sospechoso… y no solo yo, Sam también.

¡Rayos Sam fue a comprar ropa para Rachel!

Busqué mi celular con desesperación, y al fin lo encontré, para llamar a Sam de inmediato.

—¿Aló? —respondió calmado.

—¡Sam, no le compres ropa a Rachel!

—¿Qué?, Finn no puede vivir con...

—¡Shhh!, es un lugar público, no hables de eso allí. Simplemente no le compres ropa. Haz como si fueras a hacer algo que siempre haces, pero no compres ropa. Ya sospechan de nosotros, hay un auto vigilándonos afuera de la casa.

—¿Qué?, Finn eres paranoico, ¿sabías?

—Claro, soy paranoico. Estoy hablando muy en serio Sam… podríamos ir a la cárcel si nos descubren.

—Oh claro, pero eso sería tú culpa, por tu maldita obsesión de...

—¡No es hora de pataletas, entiéndelo!, ¡cuando llegues me reprochas lo que quieras, pero por celular no, alguien te puede oír, estoy casi seguro de que te siguen! —le grité.

—Ok —me respondió de mala gana y cortó.

Me puso nervioso la idea de que nos sigan… ahora nos vigilarán día y noche… debo encargarme de no levantar sospechas… pero si permanezco todo el día aquí… levantaré aún más sospechas que si me quedo cuidando a Rachel… Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está? Recién ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy en el sótano y ella no está aquí. ¿¡Se habrá escapado!?

Corrí escaleras arriba para dirigirme a la sala…

—¡Pequeño tramposo! —qué alivio… no se escapó… está jugando con Stevie y su consola… Que… tierno… Ahj no Finn aquí vamos de nuevo.

—¡Te reto a otra partida! —le dijo Stevie desafiante.

—Oh, ¿tú me retas a mí?, ¡bien, yo te ganaré esta vez! —reí, era cómico lo en serio que parecía que se tomaba todo, por mi risa, se percató de mi presencia… Su rostro cambió a uno no muy amistoso—. Oh, el señor ogro… mira quien vino Stevie —lo dijo irónicamente.

—Mmm… Finn no es gruñón como un ogro —me defendió. ¡Já!, creía que podría poner en mi contra a mi primo favorito, claro…—. Pero… ¡wow, Finn si te pareces a un ogro por fuera! —rió, causando más risa en Rachel.

—Muy chistoso enano —le dije irónicamente.

—¡Que no soy enano! —me reclamó, yo reí, y… bueno… se supone que Rachel también debió haber reído… siempre reía cuando Stevie me reclamaba…

—Deberías cuidar tu boca, es que tú eres tan alto… —lo dijo con desprecio e ironía. Algo anda mal en ella… no suele ser así… y realmente me molestó su comentario, no "el comentario", sino, la forma en que lo dijo… ¿Qué le sucede ahora?

* * *

**Que les parecio?  
Que les parece Britt hasta ahora?**

**Review!  
-Lu**


	19. Chapter 19

_**N/A: ACTUALIZANDOOO! Ojala que les guste el capitulo! DISFRUTEN :D**_

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XIX.

**Narra Finn Hudson.**

Salí de allí con Sam, mi rabia había pasado un poco… no sé en qué momento pasó por mi mente golpearla… tan cobarde y poco hombre no soy.

—Finn, no puedo creer que intentaras…

—Si, si, ya sé… yo tampoco sé en qué pensaba —lo interrumpí.

—Deberías disculparte —me dijo mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué?, Sam, hasta cuándo seguirás con eso… ella está secuestrada, no de visita ni algo por el estilo.

—Ni tú te crees eso Finn. Además… ¿cómo puedes pensar en siquiera golpearla?, pensé que la amabas… —me atoré con leche, recién me había servido un vaso lleno.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceé…— Es-estás loco… cómo podría estar enamorado de ella, es una estupidez. Además ni atractiva es —arqueó una ceja, yo evité su hostigosa mirada.

—Ah… que raro… yo si la encuentro atractiva… Bueno, y como tú no sientes nada por ella… entonces yo podría…

—Ni se te ocurra —lo interrumpí fulminándolo con la mirada, se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Ves?, Finn, estás celoso —volvió a reír e hizo que me sonroje… ¿qué?, no, no… ¿dije me sonrojé? Qué locura…

—Ya, basta de eso Sam.

—Sí… ahora quiero pedirte que por favor desistas de esto Finn. ¡Es una locura!, además ella no mató a tus padres… es injusto que la mates a ella por algo que no hizo.

—Es su hija, ¿bien?, cuando la veo… siento que fue ella la que los mató… la que me dejó sin familia… —lo dije con rabia, lo que sentía… rabia, impotencia…

—¡Pero no fue ella, entiéndelo! —gritó.

—Para mí si fue ella.

—Que cabeza dura eres… —rodó los ojos.

—Sam, por favor, tómate esto con seriedad…

—Sí, claro. ¿Crees que juego?, ¿crees que te digo que termines con esto jugando?, hablo en serio. Yo no deseo que mi primo termine en la cárcel. Además, ahora que ella vive aquí Stevie cree que es amiga nuestra, bueno, mía y tuya. ¿Qué pasará cuando simplemente no la vea más por aquí?, te preguntará donde está, ¿qué le dirás? "Oh la asesiné porque sus padres asesinaron a los míos, ¿quieres que te cuente como lo hice?" ¡Por favor Finn, piensa bien! —sonó irritado… Pero nada me hará desistir de mi elección.

—Lo siento… yo no cambiaré de opinión —en ese momento, el teléfono de la cocina sonó.

—¿Aló? —Contestó Sam, y me miró preocupado—, ah, hola mamá. ¿Cómo dices?, ¿que llegan PASADO MAÑANA? —hizo énfasis en esa oración, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con arritmia… Ahora sí que estoy mal… ¿dónde la esconderé en dos días? A menos que… Pero mierda… está ese detective… debe de estar siguiendo todo lo que hacemos… maldición…—. ¡Hey! —me gritó Sam pasando su mano por enfrente de mi cara varias veces, y salí de mi trance.

—Sam… ¿qué rayos haré?, llegan en dos días…

—Finn desiste de esto, entiéndelo…

—No. No, no, y no. ¿Sabes algo más? Aunque el mundo se me venga encima, no voy a desistir de esto. Es por mis padres, no puedo dejarlo así como así. Y si no quieres ayudarme, pues bien. Nunca necesité tu ayuda ni te la pedí, y ahora cuando te necesito, no estás, así que no te preocupes, no tienes ningún primo llamado Sam —luego de decirle eso en la cara, me fui al living bastante frustrado. Y encima de todo, tocaron el timbre. Yo no fui a abrir, fue Sam, pero de curioso, también fui.

—¡Hola! —nos saludó una chica sonriente. Tenía unos ojos… mm… ¿azules?, no sé exactamente qué color. Tenía pelo rubio.

Abrazó a Sam apenas lo tuvo en frente, y yo no me salvé de ese abrazo.

—E-eh… dis-disculpa… —balbuceó Sam, reconoceré que mis pulmones comenzaban a vaciarse al igual que los de él.

—Oh, lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción —rió soltándonos, tosí y respiré, luego lo miramos raro.

—Y emm… disculpa si te conocemos y no nos acordamos… pero em… —se trabó Sam hablando mientras se rascaba la nuca, sonreí amigable.

—Brittany —nos sonrió—, S. Pierce—nos miró, y nos sorprendimos. ¿Una prima por parte de mi mamá?, y de bueno, mi tía también.

—¿P-Pierce? —balbuceamos al unísono desconcertados.

—Sí. Probablemente no me recuerden, los conocí cuando ustedes eran pequeños. Mi madre es prima de las suyas, mi abuelo es hermano de su abuelo —rió.

—Oh… —exclamé sorprendido—. Eh… pasa, no creo que te quieras quedar afuera —reí.

**Narra Brittany S. Pierce.  
**

Perfecto, todo va perfecto. Aunque hasta ahora… ¿podrían ellos secuestrar a alguien?, no se ven capaces… pero como siempre digo, las apariencias engañan, mucho.

—¿Quieres un café prima? —me preguntó el más joven, Sam.

—Por favor —sonreí, y mi sospechoso principal, se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo amigable—. Tú eres… Finn… Finn, ¿no? —le sonreí.

—Sí—rió.

—Ok —le sonreí, y llegó Sam con los cafés—. Gracias… mmm… Sam, ¿verdad? —le pregunté recibiendo el café, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y… ¿qué edad tienes Brittany? —preguntó Finn.

—Veinte —sonreí—, y si mal no calculo tú tienes diecinueve y Sam diecisiete… ¿o estoy mal?

—Wow, que memoria. Si, exactamente como dijiste —rió el rubio.

—¡Sam, olvidaste…!, ¿quién eres? —preguntó un pequeño refiriéndose a mí.

—Brittany… mucho gusto… emm…

—Stevie —me sonrió.

—Mucho gusto Stevie —le sonreí.

—Él es mi hermano menor, Stevie, tiene diez —me dijo Sam.

—Oh, ya veo por qué no lo conocía —reí.

—Stevie él también es tu prima —le dijo Finn.

—¡Wow, me lleno de primas todos los días!, pero mucho gusto —reímos.

—¿Qué querías enano?

—Le reprochaba a Sam que se olvidó de llevarme mis galletas —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh… si eso… ya iba, fui al baño. Bueno ahora anda y te las llevo —Stevie se fue.

—¿Y viven solo los tres? —pregunté.

—¡No, estás loco!, ¿crees que sobreviviríamos solos con esa molestia rubia? —dijo Finn exaltado, y reí, igual que él—. No, vivimos con mis tíos, pero andan de viaje, llegan en dos días —pude notar preocupación en su mirada… ¿estará preocupado porque le quedan dos días de plazo para matar a Rachel?, o para esconder el cadáver…

—Ah, ya veo —tomé un sorbo de café.

Esa tarde analicé lo más que pude a Finn, en cada cosa que hacía… pero lamentablemente nada indicaba que pudiese ser él el secuestrador, su ánimo era muy normal… Y para cualquier persona primeriza, que aparentemente es el secuestrador, tener a alguien cautivo sabiendo que es perseguido por la policía, significa estar nervioso… lo contrario a él… quién sabe, quizá no es él… pero es mi deber investigar, y más si sólo ellos dos son sospechosos.

Finalmente me devolví al departamento de Santana y Quinn, y bueno, aquí estoy observando los movimientos que suceden fuera de la casa de mis primos.

—¿Dices que no descubriste nada nuevo? —me preguntó Santana que estaba sentada al lado mío, negué con la cabeza, y ella llevó su mano a su frente… podía sentir su preocupación…

—La encontraremos… además no creo que esté muerta, así que quédate tranquila —tomé sus manos y le sonreí mirándola a los ojos. Santana era… muy linda… ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Y… no… primero el trabajo.

—¿Brittany? —me sorprendió encontrarme con Sam… y atrás de él Quinn.

—¿Sam? —fingí sorpresa, porque es obvio, él se ve con Quinn… sólo que nunca imaginé que viniera hasta esta habitación… Apagué el televisor de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, que coincidencia… —dijo él.

* * *

**Que les parecio?  
En este capitulo vemos mas a Britt! **  
**Que les parece?**

**_MUCHISIMAS gracias a ClauBerry por su opinion sobre Britt! Es un alivio saber que te gusta en la historia :D  
Tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia porque esta historia ya tiene 2000 vistas! No tienen idea de los que significa MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!_**

**_Review  
-Lu_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**N/A: ACTUALIZANDOOOOO! Se que debi haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero se paso demasiado rapido! Asi que aqui estoy! Ojala que les guste el capitulo! DISFRUTEN :D**_

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XX.

—Eh, vine a ver a Santana, somos amigos —sonreí, lo más que pude.

—Ah, aún más coincidencia —rió. Lo sabía era ingenuo.

—Luego nos vemos, saldré con Sam —Quinn sonrió, y se pescó del brazo de Sam, para que él se sonrojara y luego salieran por la puerta.

—Estuvo cerca… —suspiró Santana.

—Más que cerca… pudo habernos descubierto de inmediato… Pero afortunadamente, es ingenuo. O al menos no puede sospechar nada hasta ahora —sonreí más tranquilo con mi propia deducción y cambié la posición en la que estaba sentado.

**Narra Quinn Fabray.**

Salí del departamento con Sam, tomada de su brazo. Me sentía a gusto con él. Pero aparentemente él no tanto… así que solté su brazo.

—Perdón si te molestó que te tomara del brazo… —me disculpé.

—¿Ah?, n-no, no me molestó… —sonrió.

—Bueno —reí—. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Mmm… tenía pensado que podríamos ir a tomar unos helados… y quizá luego a una feria que llegó.

—¡Fantástico!, desde ese día que te conocí en Cancún no voy a… una fe-feria… —recordé a Rachel… ese día nos divertimos mucho Finn, Sam, ella y yo…

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que está bien, ya aparecerá —repentinamente me abrazó y yo me hundí en su pecho.

—Ya lleva tres días desaparecida… y encima no la veo hace un mes… ¿y si ella fue la que se fue?, no había hablado con ella, quizá estaba mal… no sé o quizá…

—Tranquila —me interrumpió. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas habían comenzado a subir a mis ojos—, yo si hablé con ella, estaba bien… sin duda alguien tiene que haberla llevado a alguna parte… Pero sé que está bien, algo me dice que no le pasará nada —me sonrió, y tan sólo por el tono de seguridad de su voz, me sentí más tranquila.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a lo de los helados? —reí, secándome las lágrimas que habían en mis ojos.

—Vamos —rió, y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al centro—. ¿Qué sabor de helado te gusta?

—Frutilla —sonreí.

—Ok —me sonrió, y se dirigió al hombre que vendía los helados—. Me da dos helados de frutilla por favor —le entregó el dinero, y el hombre hizo los helados.

—Aquí tiene joven —le entregó los helados.

—Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a ustedes, que tengan un buen día —se despidió de nosotros, y Sam me pasó mi helado; Nos marchamos caminando en dirección a la feria.

—Mmm, está delicioso —comenté luego de darle un bocado, Sam rió, y me miró fijo, acercó su dedo cautelosamente a la comisura de mis labios, y rozó mi piel, luego me sonrió, algo sonrojado… no más de lo que yo estaba.

—Te-tenias… helado —rió, y yo también, algo tímida… pero reí finalmente; y seguimos caminando.  
Y llegamos a la feria. Era aún más grande que la de Cancún, con más luces y más gente por todos lados.

—¡Montaña rusa! —dijimos al unísono volteando a vernos, y reímos.

—Vamos —sonrió, y nos dirigimos a comprar los boletos. Luego de eso, nos subimos.

La maquina arrancó, y fue un momento de adrenalina increíble, con Sam ambos gritábamos, y yo reía, porque él lo hacía de chiste.

El juego paró, pero yo no… ¡yo no paraba de reírme junto a Sam!, nunca imaginé que supiera tantas anécdotas. Bueno, la mayoría eran sobre Finn… pero todas chistosas y eran para morirse de risa si lo hubieran presenciado.

—Dios, ¿tantas cosas hace Finn?, y tantos accidentes —reímos, y mientras caminábamos, llegamos frente a la rueda de la fortuna. La miré unos segundos… y Sam tosió.

—Emm… ¿quieres subir?, para descansar un poco… hemos caminado harto, y con lo de la montaña…

—Claro, por qué no —lo interrumpí sonriéndole, y fuimos a comprar los boletos para luego subirnos.  
La vista desde allí era hermosa… claro, cuando llegabas a lo alto, luego sólo veías la feria, con todas sus luces… resplandecían la noche, y eran como un complemento de las estrellas… todo se veía tan brillante, creaba un ambiente único.

—Que lindo se ve todo —comenté.

—Si… —rió por lo bajo, y yo seguí observando el cielo.

—¿Alguna vez te habías dado cuenta de lo hermoso que es todo?

—Eh… ¿a qué te refieres con "todo"?

—A… la naturaleza… nuestro entorno… las estrellas, la luna, el sol, los árboles, las flores… Todo eso es hermoso… —parecía hipnotizada por la belleza natural de nuestro mundo… y oí a Sam susurrar algo—, ¿qué?, no oí.

—¿Ah?, no, nada… —rió, aparentemente nervioso.

—Oh, ya sé. Quizá piensas que soy una tonta cursi por decir eso, y de eso te ríes y eso susurraste, quizá que…

—No, no. Te equivocas. Admiro que aprecies cosas tan sencillas… dice mucho de ti, cosas buenas —me interrumpió, sonriendo—. Lo que… lo que susurré fue… que olvidaste contarte a ti en todas las cosas bellas… —me miró a los ojos… su mirada provocaba en mí cosas… maravillosas; y a la vez provocaba que me sonroje.

—G-gracias… supongo… —traté de esconder mi cara, seguramente yo ya era como el mismo color rojo. Sam rió, y en ese momento se nos agotó el tiempo, pararon la rueda y bajamos.

—Entonces ahora… mmm… te invito.

—¿A dónde?

—Oh, ya sabrás, sólo te diré que te invito —rió—. Mi casa no está lejos de aquí, ¿me acompañas?, digo… para sacar mi auto, queda un poco lejos de aquí —sonrió.

—Eh, claro, vamos —comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su casa, obviamente.

* * *

_**Que les parecio?  
Mucho Fabrevans en este capitulo!  
A donde creen que van Sam y Quinn?**_

_**Gracias a ClauBerry y a Hannita por dejar su opinión, que bueno que les guste chicas!**_

_**Review!  
-Lu**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**N/A: ACTUALIZANDOOOOOOO! Si, ya se apesto para lo que se llama ¨actualizar regularmente¨, pero tarde o temprano siempre llego ;)  
DISFRUTEEN!**_

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XXI.

Mientras caminábamos, lentamente, vimos a un señor que vendía algodones de azúcar.

—Eh… ¿quieres uno? —me preguntó.

—Bueno… —me balanceé sobre mis pies, como una niña pequeña con mis brazos atrás, y reímos

Esperé por los algodones de azúcar mirando hacia la luna, y sonreía. Me sentía feliz de estar compartiendo con Sam… es divertido, tierno y…

—Aquí tienes.

—Lindo —dije con aire de tonta, recibiendo el algodón de azúcar… en su cara veía la luna… y me di cuenta de algo, el señor "cara de luna" me miraba confundido—. Lindo… a-algodón de azúcar, lindo algodón de azúcar —sonreí inocente, e inmediatamente me metí un pedazo de algodón en la boca, tratando de disimular que estaba sonrojada, Sam rió.

—¿Vamos? —me preguntó, avanzando un poco.

—Claro —sonreí, y volví a comer de mi algodón de azúcar.

Caminamos un poco más, aún me sentía avergonzada de haber pensado en voz alta… nunca me había pasado eso.

—Señorita… ¿qué está haciendo a estas horas de la noche, caminando, tan sola? —miré a Sam, y estallé en risa.

Tenía puestos bigotes… ¡de algodón de azúcar!, y los tocaba como si fueran de verdad, lo que daba más risa… ¿habían visto bigotes rosados?

—Que tonto eres… —reí.

—¿Perdón?, señorita, me ha faltado el respeto —con su aire de mayor, luego no pudo contener la risa… ambos reíamos. ¿No hay un manicomio cerca?, fiu, que suerte.

Seguimos caminando, de vez en cuando me reía de algo que decía Sam. Y sin duda, me río aún más cuando le sucede algo, esta vez, se le cayó el algodón de azúcar; y se arrodilló a ver su algodón de azúcar melancólicamente.

—Fuiste el mejor algodón de azúcar que alguien pudo desear comer —dramatizó, y reí aún más, la risa era incontenible—. No es chistoso… amé el sabor que tenía… —hizo puchero… oh, que tierno se veía… Paré de reír como loca, a reír más suavemente.

Seguía mirando su algodón de azúcar, y para hacer algo, ya que él había otorgado toda la diversión, me puse en cuclillas a su lado y saqué un pedazo de algodón de azúcar. Él lo iba a tomar, pero me negué.

—Abre la boca —sonreí, y parece que no se esperó eso.

—No yo puedo so…

—Abre la boca —hice una mueca de "enojada", y Sam abrió la boca. Me acerqué un poco más y le di el pedazo de algodón de azúcar… y tragó, obviamente. Yo reí y me paré, para comer otro pedazo.

Sam comenzó a señalarme sus labios, yo no entendía.

—Es que tienes… ah —se acercó y acercó su dedo pulgar a mis labios, quitando, supongo, algodón de azúcar. Mientras lo hacía, noté que me miraba… de una manera… en que no lo había hecho antes.

La distancia se iba acortando, y mi respiración se agitaba… ya estábamos considerablemente cerca, y ladeó su cabeza, proporcionando una suave presión sobre mis labios. Probé sus llamativos labios, y mi mundo se pintó de rosa cuando los saboreé.

Se alejó lentamente, y por un impulso, me abalancé sobre él en un tierno abrazo, que me correspondió.  
Mis mejillas eran delatadoras… ahora me sentía nerviosa al tener a Sam a centímetros míos, caminando ambos… en silencio total…

—Llegamos —me avisó él, con una sonrisa.

—¡Al fin, un auto!, sentía que moría de tanto caminar —reímos—, oh… ¿me prestas el baño? —lo noté dudoso… algo raro… pero finalmente me acompañó al interior de su casa y me señaló dónde estaba al baño. "Sigue el pasillo hasta el fondo, esa puerta es".

**Narra Rachel Berry.**

Me encuentro discutiendo —para variar—, con Finn. Es que yo quería jugo, y él también… pero no pienso servirle, y tampoco darle del que YO preparé.

—¡Haz tu propio jugo! —le grité adueñándome del jarrón y del vaso.

—¿Tanto te cuesta darme un poco?, ¡mezquina!

—¡YO lo preparé! —le saqué la lengua, y me miró con rabia.

—Sólo quiero un vaso de jugo, ¿si?, para conformidad tuya, no quedan más sobres de jugo en polvo —hizo una mueca de obviedad, la que ignoré.

—Oh… en ese caso… —había comenzado a sonreír—, me llevare el jugo al sótano —sonreí—, tendrás que quedarte sin jugo —le hice un puchero de burla, y me proponía a salir por la puerta, y dirigirme al pasillo… no sin antes ocupar el baño—. Con permiso —le sonreí irónicamente, y me abrí paso hacia la puerta.

* * *

**_Tu tu tu tuuuuuuu *musica de suspenso*_**

**_Creen que Quinn y Rachel se encuentren?  
TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!_**

**_Si todo va bien mañana se enteraran!_**

**_Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo :D  
Review  
-Lu_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**N/A: NO TENGO PERDON! Lo siento tanto! Tantas cosas se cruzaban cada vez que queria actualizar... Ademas de mi flojera extrema que no me permite levantarme de la cama... LO SIENTO MUCHISISISISISISIMO... Espero que ahora que vuelvo a clases mi horario se normalice un poquito... **_

_**DISFRUTEN!**_

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni la historia me perteneces solo tome los nombres. Esto es una adaptación, de la pagina I Love One Direction Infection en facebook._

* * *

Capítulo XXII.

—No tan rápido —se acercó a mí como un rayo, y me detuvo casi saliendo por la puerta. Entonces entramos a la cocina nuevamente.

—Suéltame —le exigí.

—No.

—¡Suéltame Finn, es sólo un jugo! —lo miré con odio… pero yo bien sé que él no causa odio en mí… Sin embargo, es tan idiota a veces… bueno, muchas veces… siempre es idiota, lo admito.

**Narra Quinn Fabray.**

Saliendo del baño escuché algunos gritos, entre Finn y… ¿una chica?, discutían tan fuerte, que pensé en entrar… y estaba girando la perilla, pero me detuve, era mejor no meterme en problemas ajenos.  
Así que aquí estoy, en camino a ni idea dónde con Sam.

—Entonces… lo de…

—Shhh —me calló—, cuando lleguemos a donde te llevo, hazme todas las preguntas que quieras. ¿Si? —me sonrió unos segundos, y volvió a fijar su vista en el volante.

Íbamos escuchando música, entretenidos. Teníamos casi los mismos gustos para la música.  
Cuando ya pensaba que estábamos bastante lejos y que quizá cuánto rato más tardaríamos en llegar, Sam comenzó a entrar en un camino de bosque. No eran más que árboles y árboles… hasta que divisé un poco más allá una pequeña cabaña, algo así como un lago, y algunos troncos puestos en círculo alrededor de unas piedras, aparentemente donde hubo una fogata.

Sam paró el auto, y bajó. Yo también iba a bajar, pero lo vi en frente mío, a través del vidrio, y me abrió la puerta, como todo un caballero… era mágico todo esto.

—Gracias —le dije con timidez, y me aparté un poco de allí, viéndolo llegar a mi lado.

—Ahora sí puedes hablar… —rió luego de unos segundos en silencio, yo acompañé su risa.

—La verdad… el paisaje me dejó sin palabras… todo esto es más que hermoso… —sonreí, observando un poco más a mi alrededor.

—Por el comentario que me hiciste en la feria… supuse que te gustaría conocer esto… —me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Wow, supones bastante bien —reímos.

—Con Finn siempre venimos a aquí. Bueno… ya no tan seguido como antes, pero siempre que teníamos un fin de semana libre, invitábamos a algunos amigos y veníamos —comentó.

—Oh… que lindo —sonreí—, seguramente también invitaban amigas… ¿o no? —le sonreí picarona, y reímos.

—Eh… siendo sincero… no… —sonrió.

—Ya, no necesitas aparentar… eres como todo chico… además, muchas chicas detrás de ti debes tener —obvié.

—Siéndote sincero, no lo creo… y si así es, no me he dado cuenta —rió—, sólo he tenido dos novias… Muchas de las chicas que tratan de acercarse a mí, son demasiado superficiales… y no son de mi gusto ese tipo de chicas —se sonrojó, y al mismo tiempo lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Sólo dos?, a simple vista, atraes a la mujer que quieras —reí, y me sonrojé por mi comentario.

—Hay pocas mujeres de mi gusto… pero… conozco a una-algunas… si, algunas… —¿conoce a UNA?, juro que escuché "una" antes de "algunas".

—Ah —reí—, ¿esa cabaña es de ustedes? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—¿No tienes fósforos?, podríamos encender una fogata, y si tienes comida… mucho mejor —reímos.

Lo acompañé al interior de la cabaña, era algo tenebrosa sin luz… pero por suerte encontró el interruptor de luz de inmediato, y fuimos a husmear a la cocina. Encontramos fósforos y para nuestra suerte, algunos malvaviscos.

—¿Seguro que eso se hace así? —pregunté entremedio de risas, viendo como encendía el fósforo y este se apagaba con el viento—, no puedo creer que no sepas encender un fósforo… —reí nuevamente.

—¿Crees que es fácil con viento?, bien, pues inténtalo tú entonces —me entregó la caja de fósforos de mala gana, algo me dice que "insulté su sentido de macho", lo que me causó más risa.

Tomé un fósforo de la caja, y lo encendí al instante, tirándolo a las astillas que había en el centro del círculo de piedras, y dejando a Sam pasmado.

—Hablas con una ex-scout —le guiñé el ojo divertida y luego reí.

—¡Oh, pero eso es casi como hacer trampa!, ¡no se vale! —refunfuñó como niño pequeño.

—Bien… ¿perdóname por haber sido scout?, que tonto… —reímos ambos, y nos sentamos en los troncos, para comenzar a asar malvaviscos.

Me coloqué los palos con los malvaviscos en la cabeza.

—¿Qué opinas de que soy una alce? —hice una mueca rara, y rió a carcajadas.

—Que eres una muy bonita alce —dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero supongo que mis oídos de alce me ayudaron a alcanzar a escucharlo… Preferí fingir que no escuché nada y seguir asando mis malvaviscos.  
En unos segundos, bueno… no tan rápido, alrededor de una hora creo, estuvimos llenos de malvaviscos, sin poder comer más.

—Siento que reventaré en cualquier momento… ¡nunca había comido tanto! —reí.

—¿Crees que yo no? —reímos aún más.

Estábamos tendidos en la hierba, mirando hacia las estrellas, que ese día brillaban más que cualquier otro día que yo recuerde… Repentinamente me giré hacia Sam, para hablarle, pero quedé demasiado cerca de su rostro… Con timidez me alejé.

—E-eh… ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté finalmente.

—Las… —miró su reloj—, ¡3:32 a.m.! —exclamó sorprendido.

—¿Esto queda muy lejos de Lima?

—Viajamos aproximadamente una hora y media… pero el tiempo pasó rápido…

—Entonces… ¿dices que la cabaña es tuya? —me sonrojé.

—¿No confías en mí para manejar? —entrecerró los ojos.

—No es eso… no es que no confíe en ti, no confío en los demás conductores… Es sábado, sabes que siempre hay gente ebria… ¿qué pasa si nos chocan?, es mejor prevenir… ¿por qué no nos quedamos en tu cabaña hoy y mañana nos vamos temprano a Lima? —propuse, igualmente algo tímida, es decir, me estaba invitando sola a una "casa" ajena.

—Buena idea —se puso de pie, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie—, tenemos suerte de que tan solo hace tres semanas vinimos Finn y yo —rió, y lo acompañé hasta la "tenebrosa" cabaña.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, bueno no, no era largo, pero si daba miedo de noche, y ya frente a una puerta, Sam la abrió.

—Dormirás aquí, yo en la de en frente —se dio vuelta a mostrarme la suya, y sonrió.

—C-claro —sonreí de la mejor manera que pude.

—Cualquier cosa, no dudes en ir y despertarme, ¿si?

—Está bien, buenas noches —le sonreí y entré, sentí cómo cerraba la puerta.

Supongo que por ese lugar no llegaba electricidad, ya que había una vela en el velador, y luego todo era alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana.

Me acosté en la cama, que estaba heladísima… hubiera deseado un guatero.

Di vuelta como una hora en la cama, tratando de tomar un poco de calor, pero no lo lograba… mucho menos lograba dormir.

Comencé a frustrarme… y ya fue demasiado cuando oí crujir la madera, eso me llenó de terror… ¿existen los fantasmas?, ¡Quinn no pienses en eso!, soy una estúpida… me asusto sola, genial.

Decidí levantarme de la cama, con toda la valentía del mundo, y abrí la puerta de la habitación, para luego cerrarla y abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sam, entré y lo miré… La luz de la luna alumbraba su perfecto rostro… estaba durmiendo plácidamente con los labios entreabiertos, la cabeza ladeada y los brazos destapados de las frazadas… era adorable verlo así.

Con toda la lástima de despertarlo de su aparente placentero sueño, me acerqué a su cama y comencé a moverlo suavemente, pidiéndole que despierte.

—¿Ah? —abrió los ojos lentamente, y pasó una de sus manos por sus ojos, volviendo a verme—, ¿qué pasa? —sonrió, algo dormido aún, pero despertó con los segundos.

—E-es que… sé que es tonto, y que ya soy grande y todo eso… —me sonrojé, y arqueó una ceja—, es que… la habitación es aterradora estando sola… y… oí crujir la madera… Sinceramente me da miedo dormir allí sola… y también tengo frío, no puedo tomar calor —me sonrojé aún más en pensar lo que voy a decir—, ¿po-podría… dormir conti-tigo? —hice mi puchero más adorable, para que me dijera que sí, sólo río y acarició mi mejilla.

—Claro que si. Cuando era más pequeño también me daba miedo esta cabaña —rió, y se hizo a un lado mientras yo me acostaba a su lado —con ropa, claro—. Me di vuelta, dándole la espalda, y sentí su calor corporal, —como no, mi espalda era un iceberg—, ¡pero él era un guaterito humano!, es cómico llamarlo así, pero lo parece.

Repentinamente, me abrazó, y provocó que me sonroje, sí, una vez más.

—Estás congelada… ¿un poco mejor así? —preguntó.

—Mucho, tú eres como un guatero humano —reímos, y una paz invadió mi mente por varios minutos yo supongo. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, pero me sacó de eso sentirlo mover su mano en mi cintura lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo… y sentía los latidos de su corazón… latía rápido, así como el mío.  
—Q-Quinn … —balbuceó parando su acción, yo tragué saliva.

—¿Dime?

—Y-yo… sé que… nos conocemos alrededor de cinco días… sin contar todo el mes que no nos vimos, pero igualmente hablábamos por celular… y yo… —podía sentir su nerviosismo… deseaba que continúe hablando, y lo hizo—, y-yo… Quizá es rápido pero… tú me gustas… mucho… siento que comienuzo a enamorarme de ti…

* * *

**_OH DIOS MIOOO!_**  
**_Las cosas se comienzan a poner interesantes para Quinn y Sam! _**  
**_Que pasaraa?_**

**_Y con Rachie?_**

**_Diganme que opinan!  
-Lu_**


End file.
